Dragon Ball Romance
by Son Billku
Summary: Una Historia de amor Yaoi de Bills x Goku (Billku) y de DBZ
1. Capitulo 1

_**Déjame verte solo una vez (DBZ Yaoi)**_

 _ **-Después de 5 años-**_

 _-(Estaba sentado en el pasto, en el planeta de Kaoisama, pensando en algo)-dice Goku en su mente_

 _-*Uff* Hoy no creo que tenga ganas de entrenar, ni un poco-Dice Goku_

 _-(Me pregunto, de que estará hablando Kaoisama)-Dice Goku_

 _-Oye Kaoisama, con quien...-Dice Goku interrumpido_

 _-Guarda silencio Goku, estoy hablando!-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-¿Goku? ¡Quieres decir que Son Goku, esta aquí!-Dice el Supremo Kaoishin_

 _-Ah sí, ahora está entrenado, en mi mundo-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-No podemos que se cuenta, estoy seguro que se entrometería-Dice el Supremo Kaoishin_

 _-Ah, si este muchacho, esta obsesionado con Bills, ah está hablando *Suspiro*-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Acaso dijiste Bills, ¿Kaoisama?-Dice Goku acercándose a Kaoisama_

 _-AHHH G-Goku-Dice Kaoisama nervioso_

 _-¿Huh? ¿Quién es Kaoisama?-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno...Este-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Hablabas con es Supremo Kaoishin ¿Verdad? Se lo preguntare directamente, a el-Dice Goku_

 _-AAAAHHH, está bien, está bien no tienes que utilizar la teletrasportacion-Dice Kaoisama_

 _ **-Después de Kaoisama, le dijo todo-**_

 _-¿Por qué te trasformaste Goku?-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Jajaja, ese tal Bills es bastante fuerte, ¿No es asi?-Dice Goku_

 _-No me digas, que estás pensando...-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Me muero, que tan fuerte es-Dice Goku emocionado_

 _-¡CASO ESTAS LOCO!-Dice Kaoisama alterado_

 _-¿Por qué Loco?-Dice Goku_

 _-¡QUE NO ENTIENDES GOKU, BILLS TIENE UN PODER MUY DIFERENTE AL TUYO!-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Quiero ver si Bills, tiene toda esa fuerza-Dice Goku emocionado_

 _ **-Después de un rato largo-**_

 _-He...Goku llegara muy pronto!-Dice Kaoisama asustado_

 _-! ¿QUE, BULMA VIENE EN CAMINO? ¡-Dice Goku gritando_

 _-¡QUE DICES! Estoy hablando de Bills, el dios de la destrucción estará muy pronto-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Aah, pero si yo no detecto nada!-Dice Goku_

 _-Es que no puedes detectar la presencia de dioses, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Tranquilo, que no pasa nada….Perfecto *Susurrando*-Dice Goku_

 _-¿He? ¿No pasara nada? ¡GOKU VETE A ESCONDERTE A LA CASA!-Dice Goku_

 _-Ay que!-Dice Goku_

 _-YA HAZLO!-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Como tu digas…-Dice Goku yendo a la casa_

 _-RÁPIDO!-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Ya voy, ya voy!-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Por que Bills tenia que venir justo ahora?-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Yo puedo responderte eso!-Dice ?_

 _-He?...AHHH-Dice Kaoisama_

SasuNaruWigetta


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Aparece**_ _ **Bills-**_

 _-Señor…Bills, bienvenido a este mundo-Dice Kaoisama_

 _-Ahh, kaio de norte, veo que tu mundo es algo...Pequeño-Dice Bills_

 _-Jajaja si, disculpe limitado espacio-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Bueno como sea, quiero hablar con el saiyajin que se oculta dentro de la casa-Dice Bills_

 _-Ayyy-Dice Goku_

 _-Ay cierto, donde esta mis modales, Goku ven a saludar al Señor Bills-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-*Se va caminando, donde esta Bills* Hola...Señor Bills...*Sonrojado*-Dice Goku_

 _-*Tambien se sonroja* Hola...-Dice Bills_

 _-Ehh, señor a que viene su vista-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Vengo a preguntarle a este...¿Como era que se llamaba?-Dice Bills_

 _-Era Super Saiyajin Dios-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Un Dios Super Saiyajin? Nunca he escuchado ese nombre, solo escuche el nombre Super Saiyajin-Dice Goku_

 _-Ah, entiendo...(Parece que esta un poco nervioso)-Dice Bills_

 _-*Latiendole el corazon* (Maldicion...mi corazon esta...latiendo...fuerte...)-Dice Goku en su mente nervioso_

 _-Bueno Kaio del norte, voy a ver la tierra, para ver si ellos lo saben, nos vemos!-Dice Bills llendose_

 _ **-Despues de que Bills se fue-**_

 _-*Sonrojado*-Sin decir nada Goku_

 _-¿Te pasa algo, Goku?-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-¿He? No me pasa nada jajaja, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos! *Se teletrasporta*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Con Goku-**_

 _-Maldicion, porque me siento tan nervioso!-Dice Goku_

 _-Se que el Señor Bills, es muy lindo y...Acaso dije lindo...-Dice Goku_

 _-Ahhh, Goku aceptalo te gusta el Señor Bills, pero es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre...-Dice Goku_

 _-Como si fuera, amor a primera vista...Pero que estoy pensando! Si el no va aceptar mis sentimientos! Pero no se...-Dice Goku_

 _-Pero aun asi me gusta mucho...DIOS PAREZCO MUJER! Bueno no importa, mejor voy donde esta la fiesta de Bulma-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Son Goku se fue a la fiesta de Bulma-**_

 _-Parece que lleg...-Dice Goku interrumpido_

 _-GOKU POR FIN LLEGAS!-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Con Bills y Wiss-**_

 _-¿He? Goku,¿Quien sera ese tal Goku, Wiss?-Dice Bills_

 _-No lo se, usted ni siquiera le pregunto el nombre del muchacho!-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Cual muchacho?-Dice Bills_

 _-No se haga el tonto! no le pregunto la muchacho Saiyajin, su nombre, tan nervioso o sonrojado estaba cuando vi a el?-Dice Wiss_

 _-CALLATE WISS, NO TE METAS EN MI ASUNTOS!-Dice Bills muy enojado con sonrojo_

 _-Jojojo, el Señor Bills esta enamorado de ese...*Bills le tapa la boca*-Dice Wiss cantando_

 _-*Susurrando* Callate Wiss, que eso nadie debe saber-Dice Bills_

 _-Esta bien...Pero dime...*Susurrando*-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Que?-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Te gusta el Saiyajin? *Susurrando*-Dice Wiss_

 _-*Sonrojado y Susurrando* Bueno...Si me gusta y mucho-Dice Bills_

 _-Ay, el señor Bills le gusta ese chico-Dice Wiss cantando ala vez susurrando_

 _-Ya, ya, deja las estupideses para despues-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bulma-**_

 _-Que bueno que llegaste Goku, vamos a la fiesta-Dice Bulma empujando a Goku_

 _-Espera Bulma! ese...es-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Quien?-Dice Bulma sin entender_

 _-El...-Dice Goku seleñalando a..._

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Quiero hacer una pregunta un poco importante, a mi me gustaria que Goku y bills tengan un hijo, pero me gustaria que me ayuden a esto. ¿Quieren que lo embaraze a Goku o adoptar una niña o niño? Eso lo deciden ustedes, ahora si les dejo con la historia :D**_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bulma-**_

 _-Que bueno que llegaste Goku, vamos a la fiesta-Dice Bulma empujando a Goku_

 _-Espera Bulma! ese...es-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Quien?-Dice Bulma sin entender_

 _-El...-Dice Goku seleñalando a..._

 _-¿Huh? Ahh el es...-Dice Bulma, pero lo interrumpe Goku_

 _-Ya se quien es. Es el Señor Bills-Dice Goku un poco triste_

 _-Asi es Goku, vamos!-Dice Bulma empujando a Goku_

 _ **-Con Bills y Wiss-**_

 _-Mmmm, me parece conocido esa cara-Dice Bills mirando a alguien_

 _-¿Quien?-Dice Wiss_

 _-AHHHH, pero si es, EL!-Dice Bills callendose de la silla_

 _-Señor Bills, ¿Esta bien?-Dice Wiss_

 _-Si estoy, solo que...quiero...SABER EL NOMBRE DE EL!-Dice Bills_

 _-Se refiere al chico que esta ahi, es Son Goku-Dice un camarero_

 _-¡Gracias por decirmelo!-Dice Bills levantandose y dirigiendose a Goku_

 _ **-Con Goku-**_

 _-Maldicion me dejo solo Bulma-Dice Goku un poco molesto_

 _-Hola Son Goku-Dice Bills sonriendo_

 _-Se..se..se...Señor Bills, que hace aqui!-Dice Goku_

 _-Solo, iva a preguntar que era Super Saiyajin Dios, pero creo que, solo fue tonto rumor-Dice Bills_

 _-...-Sin decir nada Goku_

 _-Me gustaria, declararle alguien pero es tan lindo, que no puedo resistirme sus curvas que tiene...-Dice Bills sensual_

 _-*Sonrojado* (Me pregunto...quien es, la que tiene curvas. Espera...ME ESTA TRATANDO DE UKE, bueno joder, pero la verdad es que parezco xD)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Bueno como sea, si no quieres decirme nada, entonces me voy-Dice Bills llendose_

 _-No no no no espere!-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Que pasa, Goku?-Dice Bills acercandose a la cara_

 _-*Le sube la temperatura de lo rojo que estaba* (Que que que digo joder! no se que decir...MALDICION aire necesito)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-*Suspiro de felicidad* Bueno te digo un secreto un poco raro...*Le susurra en el oido* Eres tan lindo que...Tienes unas curvas hermosas, que me encantaria hacerlo solo una vez-Dice Bills, se va_

 _-(Maldicion, creo que voy a explotar en unos minutos) *Rojo como un tomate*-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Oye Kakarotto, ¿Estas bien? Estas muy rojo-Dice Vegeta_

 _-He? No no no me pasa nada jajajaja-Dice Goku riendo_

 _-¿Seguro?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Claro jejeje (No soy malo, pero Vegeta es muy Homofobico, no le gusta que yo me acerque, es un tonto!)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Bueno como sea, mejor me voy-Dice Vegeta llendose_

 _-(Por que el Señor Bills, me dijo esas palabras?)-Dice Goku en su mente pensando_

 _ **-Con Bills-**_

 _-*Ufff* Ese chico, es tan lindo, que no se me quita en la cabeza-Dice Bills_

 _-A usted no se le quita nada!-Dice Wiss_

 _-Callate Wiss!-Dice Bills_

 _-Jojo, como sea que paso con Su novio XD-Dice Wiss_

 _-Wiss! Se me esta acabando mi paciencia-Dice Bills_

 _-Cuando esta con el, no se te acaba ni si quiera la paciencia-Dice_

 _-¿Me hablaban?-Dice Goku_

 _-¿He? *Sonrojado* No no no no, jajajaja-Dice Bills_

 _-Bueno no importa, ahora me voy con Vegeta, adios Bills-Dice Goku llendose_

 _-Señor Bills creo que...-Dice Wiss interrumpido_

 _-Mejor no digas nada y callate...-Dice Bills un poco enojado_

 _ **-Con Goku y Vegeta-**_

 _-Oye estas bien seguro?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-No lo se, si lo estoy, pero no me pasa nada-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku! queria decirte...-Dice Bills_

 _-Hola Señor Bills-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Hola...-Dice Bills Enojado_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **-Con Goku y Vegeta-**_

 _-Oye estas bien seguro?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-No lo sé, si lo estoy, pero no me pasa nada-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku! Quería decirte...-Dice Bills_

 _-Hola Señor Bills-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Hola...-Dice Bills Enojado_

 _-*Tragando saliva* (Que le pasa a estos dos)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-(Vegeta, no permitiré que lo TOQUES!)-Dice Bills en su mente_

 _-(*Hum* Bills el destructor, no puede estar con Kakarotto!)-Dice Vegeta en su mente_

 _-Bills...-Dice Goku un poco tímido y sonrojado_

 _-Dime-Dice Bills mirando a Goku_

 _-Puedo estar contigo, antes de que te vayas...*Sonrojado*-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Porque dices que me voy? Si no me voy de la tierra-Dice Bills_

 _-Que!-Dice Goku_

 _-Asi es, voy a quedarme en la tierra, o si no esa persona no la volveré a ver...-Dice Goku_

 _-(...Que lindas palabras dijo...)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-(Maldición, esto no me gustó nada!)-Dice Vegeta en su mente_

 _-Oye Goku, quieres venir conmigo, para ver algo?-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Huh? *Sonrojado* Claro, vamos-Dice Goku llendo con Bills_

 _-(Bills eres maldito insecto!)-Dice Vegeta_

 _ **-Con Bills y Goku-**_

 _-Señor Bills, ¿Se siente bien?-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Justo aparece Vegeta escondido en un arbusto-**_

 _-¿Como, que si me siento bien?-Dice Bills_

 _-Bueno no lo sé, después de que me ha dicho que tengo hermosas curvas, que soy hermoso. Lo note un poco raro-Dice Goku_

 _-(QUE LE HA DICHO, QUE!)-Dice Vegeta en su mente_

 _-Bueno este...*Sonrojado y nervioso*-Dice Bills_

 _-*Goku pone sus brazos sobre el cuello de Bills* Seguro que está bien...*Sonrojado y tímido-Dice Goku_

 _-Creo que sí...*Poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de Goku*-Dice Bills_

 _-Señor Bills me gustaría decirle que...-Dice Goku muy sonrojado_

 _-Dime que quieres decirme...-Dice Bills acercándose a su cara enrojecida_

 _-Ay no puedo...*Rojo como un tomate*-Dice Goku alejándose un poco de Bills_

 _-Piensas que, ¿Yo no te voy aceptar?-Dice Bills_

 _-¿He? Pero que está diciendo Señor Bills...-Dice Goku sonrojado_

 _-(Creo que ya lo perdí, para siempre. Pero lo que me importa que el este feliz con él, eso lo único que quiero en esta vida)-Dice Vegeta en su mente_

 _-(Ah *Sonrojado* mejor me voy)-Dice Vegeta en su mente y se va_

 _-*Lo empieza abrazar a Goku* Sabes no me gustaría decirlo pero es tan pronto, pero tu...me gustas tanto-Dice Bills_

 _-(Que! dice que gusta de mí, será verdad...Lo dirá enserio...)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Oye estás pensando, que te lo estoy diciendo en broma? Si quieres te lo demuestro...*Le agarra de la cintura a Goku y lo besa*-Dice Bills_

 _-Mmmpphh-Dice Goku besando a Bills_

 _-¿Te gusto mi beso? ¿Ahora me crees?-Dice Bills_

 _-Quiero decirte algo muy importante...-Dice Goku un poco enojado_

 _-¿Que, que pasa?-Dice Bills un poco asustado_

 _-Tu también me gustas-Dice Goku abrazando a Bills_

 _-*Muy sonrojado y sonriendo* Gracias...*Susurrando*-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Bills empieza a lamer el cuello de Goku-**_

 _-Hey Bills, que haces! *Sonrojado*-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Qué pasa, no lo quieres hacer? *Agarrándole la cintura a Goku*-Dice Bills_

 _-Es que...-Dice Goku un poco tímido_

 _-Espera! Me estás diciendo, que sos virgen!-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Que es Virgen? *Bills se cae, por la pregunta tonta xD*-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku no sabes lo ¿Que es virgen?-Dice Bills_

 _-No-Dice Goku_

 _-Virgen significa que no tuviste relaciones!-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Relaciones? Ah si después de que Chi-chi me dejo con otro, yo tuve con ella-Dice Goku_

 _-Entonces, ¿Porque te tratas como si fueras virgen?-Dice_

 _-Yo no me trate como virgen!-Dice Goku_

 _-A, si! *Lo agarra de la cintura empieza, lamer su cuello*-Dice Bills_

 _-Hey! espera!-Dice Goku sonrojado y empujado un poco a Bills_

 _-Vez! te estas tratando como si fueras Virgen!-Dice Bills_

 _-Ya basta, mejor me voy a donde está la casa de Bulma-Dice Goku enojado y con los brazos cruzados y lléndose_

 _-Espera! Goku!-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Goku se fue con su teletrasportacion a la casa de Bulma-**_

 _-*Hum* Me tiene harto, le estoy diciendo que no lo soy!-Dice Goku_

 _-Oye Goku has visto al Señor Bills?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿He? *Sonrojado y molesto* Nop no lo he visto!-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno, gracias-Dice Wiss_

 _ **-Con Wiss-**_

 _-Donde estará el Señor Bills?-Dice Wiss_

 _-Aquí estoy!-Dice Bills cansado_

 _-Señor Bills, por fin llega y ¿Por qué está un poco cansado?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿He? Por nada-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Seguro? me está ocultando algo?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?-Dice Bills_

 _-Usted sabe que soy...-Dice Wiss interrumpido_

 _-Ya lo sé Wiss, mejor vámonos a casa-Dice Bills_

 _-Está bien vamos-Dice Wiss_

 _ **-Cuando de repente se escucha una explosión-**_

 _-Pero que..-Dice Bills_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

 _ **-Con Wiss-**_

 _-Donde estará el Señor Bills?-Dice Wiss_

 _-Aquí estoy!-Dice Bills cansado_

 _-Señor Bills, por fin llega y ¿Por qué está un poco cansado?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿He? Por nada-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Seguro? me está ocultando algo?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?-Dice Bills_

 _-Usted sabe que soy...-Dice Wiss interrumpido_

 _-Ya lo sé Wiss, mejor vámonos a casa-Dice Bills_

 _-Está bien vamos-Dice Wiss_

 _ **-Cuando de repente se escucha una explosión-**_

 _-Pero que fue eso!-Dice Bills_

 _-No lo se, quieres que vallamos a ver?-Dice Wiss_

 _-No lo se, esta bien vamos-Dice Bills llendo en donde la explosion_

 _ **-Con Los demas-**_

 _-Que demonios fue esa explosion!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-No lo se-Dice Goku_

 _-Lo mismo digo Vegeta-Dice Bills_

 _-Señor Bills,Wiss ¿Que hacen aqui?-Dice Krillin_

 _-Solo vengo a ver que pasa-Dice Bills un poco molesto_

 _-Papa, tu sabes quien habra probocado esta explosion?-Dice Gohan_

 _-No lo se, la verdad...Si queremos saberlo, hay que averiguarlo-Dice Goku volando hacia alla_

 _-Espera Papa-Dice Goten llendo alli_

 _-*Hum* No me queda otra opcion-Dice Bills volando hacia alla_

 _ **-Todos se fueron alli-**_

 _-Pero que demonios...-Dice Bills_

 _-Que tal Beruus o como te llaman Bills-Dice ?_

 _-Segundo Destructor!-Dice Bills_

 _-Parece que no cumpliste, de destruir la tierra. Bills asi que la destruiremos ahora mismo-Dice el 2º, pero alguien lo detiene_

 _-Espera 2º hay que darles una oportunidad-Dice ?_

 _-Pero 1º...-Dice 2º_

 _-Pero nada! vamos a darle 1 año, para que ellos puedan entrenar-Dice 1º_

 _-Esta bien les daremos una oportunidad jejeje-Dice el 2º_

 _-Malditos!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Bueno nos veremos en 1 año o por ahi mas antes jejeje-Dice el 2º_

 _ **-Desaparecen-**_

 _-No puede ser, que esto este pasando!-Dice Goku_

 _-Ellos son los 12 dioses de la destrucion, nunca pense. Que ellos estubieran aqui!-Dice Bills_

 _-*Suspiro* Bueno extrañaba en entrenar, pero nunca pense que esto pasaria-Dice Goku sonriendo_

 _-(¿Huh? Nunca he visto esa sonrisa que tiene...Parece que le gusta pelear, ademas yo no puedo hacer nada. Ademas ellos son mas fuertes que yo y eso no me gusta)-Dice Bills pensando_

 _-Señor Bills?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si dime-Dice Bills_

 _-Cree que son mas fuertes que usted?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si ya que ellos son los dioses de los 12 universos, no creo derrotarlos...-Dice Bills_

 _-Esto no es bueno, si ellos son mas fuertes que nosotros. Nos mataria...-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Bueno haremos esto-Dice Bills_

 _-¿He? ¿Que haremos?-Dice Goku_

 _-Wiss, entrena a Vegeta en 1 año, yo entrenare a Goku-Dice Bills_

 _-Esta bien Señor Bills, pero seguro que estara bien con el-Dice Wiss_

 _-Si estare bien no te preocupes, ahora hay que entrenar dentro de 1 año-Dice Bills_

 _-Nosotros tambien entrenaremos-Dice Demas_

 _-Esta bien y buena suerte, con su entrenamiento-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno nos vemos dentro de 1 año adios-Dice Krillin_

 _-Adioss-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Wiss teletrasporto a Bills y Goku, a un lugar para entrenar-**_

 _-*Suspiro* Extrañaba entrenar, que bueno que voy a pelear con los 12 dioses, pero un poco mas fuertes. Por cierto, ¿Por que le dijiste a Wiss que ivas a entrenar conmigo?-Dice Goku_

 _-*Sonrojado* Ya tu sabes...-Dice Bills_

 _-Señor Bills, no quiero ser un poco malo...PERO YO VINE PARA ENTRENAR Y...Oh *sonrojado*-Dice Goku lo interrumpe Bills_

 _-*Le agarra la cintura* Sabes algo se me esta acabando mi panciencia, para no lastimarte! Yo te amo y tu lo sabes perfectamente bien. Lo que sigo sin entender ¿POR QUE ESTAS HUYENDO DE MI?-Dice Bills enojado_

 _-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. PERO NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MUCHO MI PASADO, ENTIENDES BILLS, ES MUY DIFICIL PARA MI QUE ESTO LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO POR TI. NO PUEDO POR QUE PIENSO QUE VAS HACER LO MISMO, QUE ME HICIERON EN EL PASADO!-Dice Goku llorando_

 _-Goku...Lo...siento no debi esforzarte-Dice Bills lamentandose_

 _-No importa...Si quieres hazlo, pero si no quieres. Vamos a entrenar-Dice Goku secandose las lagrimas_

 _-Si quieres lo hacemos...-Dice Bills con cara de pervetido_

 _-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a ver las flores que estan alla-Dice Goku llendo alli_

 _-Espera Goku!-Dice Bills_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bills**_

 _-Espera Goku!-Dice Bills_

 _-Que quieres?-Dice goku con cara de enojo_

 _-¿He? nada..-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Goku se va a donde estan las flores-**_

 _ **-Pongan esta musica Sonic the Hedgehog-His World (Sad Version Violin Intrumental) EXTENDED, hasta que yo diga paren-**_

 _-*Llorando* Odio esto, odio mi vida. si tan solo fuera mujer, no me sentiria tan mal como ahora-Dice Goku_

 _-Por eso odio mi vida *Llorando* prefiero morir, *Snif snif snif*-Dice Goku_

 _-Yo no quiero que mueras...-Dice ?_

 _-Que? *Secandose las lagrimas* Que quieres Bills-San -Dice Goku_

 _-Solo dime la verdad, ¿Tanto odias tu vida, que quieres matarte?-Dice Bills_

 _-*Llorando* huh-Dice Goku_

 _-Que no entiendes! TUS AMIGOS TE AMAN, YO TAMBIEN Y TU SIGUES CON ESE PASADO, ELLOS ESTAN A TU LADO. PERO TU NUNCA TE DAS CUENTA. Y...¿Huh? *Goku abraza a Bills llorando*-Dice Bills_

 _-*Llorando* ¿Por que la vida es tan miserable? ¿Porque?!-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku...-Dice Bills abrazando a Goku_

 _-*Snif snif snif* Porque!-Dice Goku llorando_

 _-Tranquilo, que ya paso. Solo piensa que siempre estare contigo...-Dice Bills_

 _-*Snif snif snif*-Dice Goku llorando_

 _-Estas bien?-Dice Bills mirando la cara de Goku_

 _-Si no te preocupes *Secando sus lagrimas*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Paren la musica!-**_

 _-Bueno vamos a entrenar, esta bien-Dice Bills_

 _-Si!-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Despues de que terminaron de entrenar-**_

 _-Bills-Dice Goku_

 _-Que pasa?-Dice Bills_

 _-Pienso que Vegeta esta un poco Celoso, desde que llegaste tu-Dice Goku_

 _-Tu crees?-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Con Vegeta y Wiss-**_

 _-*Estornuda* Alguien esta hablando mal de mi-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Sr Vegeta, le puedo preguntar algo?-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Que quieres?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-¿Usted, le gusta a Son Goku?-Dice Wiss_

 _-PERO QUE DICES WISS! el no me gusta *Sonrojado y molesto*-Dice Vegeta_

 _-*Suspiro* Usted es igual al Sr Bills, solamente que el confia mas o menos en mi-Dice Wiss_

 _-No me compares con el, yo soy distinto a el. ¿Como confia mas o menos en ti?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Eh? No no es nada jeje-Dice Wiss_

 _-¿Huh? (Maldicion, como me encataria estar con Kakarotto, ademas esta con Bills eso me enoja mucho!)-Dice Vegeta en su mente_

 _ **-Al Dia Siguiente-**_

 _ **-Con Son Goku-**_

 _-*Suspiro y bostezo* Que sueño, me encantaria quedarme un rato mas, pero tengo que hacer cosas muy importantes-Dice Goku serio_

 _-Vamos a entrenar Goku?-Dice Bills_

 _-Si vamos-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Con ?-**_

 _-*Hum* Por favor Despierte Sasu-Sama-Dice ?_

 _-Que quieres Seika?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu-Sama, usted dijo que iva a despertar ahora mismo-Dice Seika_

 _-Tienes razon, tengo que averiguar algo. Por mientras prepara el baño, que quiero bañarme-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esta bien Sasu-Sama-Dice Seika_

 _ **-Seika preparo el baño-**_

 _-Esta bien el agua Sasu-Sama-Dice Seika_

 _-Si Seika esta bien. Por cierto hace tiempo que no veo a Bills, en donde estara. Ya que no siento su ki-Dice Sasu_

 _-El ahora esta en tierra con alguien, seria un Saiyajin-Dice Seika_

 _-*Se cae del ague y se levanta* QUE BILLS ESTA CON UN SAIYAJIN!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu-Sama porque tiene cicatrices en su cuerpo-Dice Seika_

 _-¿Eh? *Se pone devuelta al agua* No es nada Seika, por cierto donde nos tomara ir hasta alla-Dice Sasu_

 _-Como unos 30 minutos-Dice Seika_

 _-Dura como hacer un capitulo de 1000 palabras. No esta muy lejos, pero no tengo otra opcion, tengo que ir-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno ya hay que irnos!-Dice Seika_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

 _ **-Con Bills y Goku-**_

 _-*atacando a Bills* Haaaa!-Dice Goku_

 _-*Esquivando sus ataques* Casi..-Dice Bills_

 _-*Cansado* Haaaaa *Le tira un Kamehameha*-Dice Goku_

 _-*Lo esquiva* Parece que necesitas mas entrenamiento Goku-Dice Bills_

 _-*Cansado* Ha..Ha..Ha..-Dice Goku_

 _-*Siente un Ki* Ese ki es de...-Dice Bills_

 _-¿Huh?-Dice Goku confundido_

 _-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Bills-Dice ?_

 _-Que!-Dice Bills mirando quien era_

 _-Hola que tal!-Dice ?_

 _-Sasu-Sama! Pero que haces aqui!-Dice Bills_

 _-Para ver quien era el novio, del gatito *Sonriendo*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Novio? *Se sonroja*-Dice Goku_

 _-Tu eres el novio de mi querido Bills?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Eh? BILLS!-Dice Goku enojado_

 _-Tranquilo Goku, ella es una gran Yaoista es por eso que les gusta mucho el yaoi, asi que di que si lo eres...*Susurrando*-Dice Bills lo interrumpe Goku_

 _-PERO TU ESTAS LOCO!-Dice Goku rojo como un tomate_

 _-Le pasa algo Sr Goku-Dice Sasu_

 _-Eh? No no es nada jejeje-Dice Goku_

 _-Nunca pense que Bills el destructor se enamorara de un Saiyajin-Dice Sasu feliz_

 _-Eh? *Sonrojado* Jejeje-Dice Bills_

 _-Pero me alegra que estes con el, por cierto me entere que los dioses en 1 año, van a destruir el planeta..*Se pone seria*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si eso es verdad-Dice Goku_

 _-Pero nunca pense que estaremos otra vez en guerra-Dice Sasu_

 _-Otra vez? que paso antes esto?-Dice Goku_

 _-Asi es, eso fue en mi propio planeta, te contare mas o menos que es lo que paso con mi planeta-Dice Sasu_

 _ **-Hace mucho tiempo, existia un Planeta llamado Tengoku era un poco parecida a la tierra, ya que estaba rodeada de agua y tierra, plantas. Era un planeta que todos tenian unos poderes increibles, como Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire todo era paz-**_

 _ **-Hasta que esa paz fue muy corta, Todos los dioses empezaron a destruir a todos, yo casi iba a morir, pero Bills me salvo por suerte de esa gran explocion-**_

 _-Siempre tuve mucha rabia porque esos malditos destruyeron mi planeta. Es por eso estuve entrenando cada dia, para destruir esos malditos dioses!-Dice Sasu_

 _-(Esos dioses son mas crueles, que Bills)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Es por eso, que te ayudare a destruir esos malditos dioses de la destrucion. Para acabar con esto!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Gracias Sasu-Sama, que bueno que nos ayudaras-Dice Goku_

 _-Sasu-Sama si vamos a pelear contra ellos, tendriamos que entrenar a los Saiyajins-Dice ?_

 _-Asi es Seika, creo que necesitare tu ayuda-Dice Sasu_

 _-Es verdad Vegeta tambien va a pelear, pero ahora esta Wiss-Dice Goku_

 _-¿Me hablaban?-Dice ?_

 _-Vegeta!-Dice Goku feliz_

 _-Bills-Sama ya lo traje, ademas hace tiempo que no nos vemos Sasu-Sama-Dice Wiss_

 _-Lo mismo digo Wiss-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno como hablaban de mi, que quieren?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-*Se pone sus guantes* Eso lo veras muy pronto...*Soriendo entre dientes*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esto no me gusta *Asustado*-Dice Goku_

 _-*Se concentra*...Ahora! *Su mano hace un fuego muy potente y da un golpe al piso, rompe el piso*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Pero...que fuerza-Dice Todos sorprendidos y cara de asustados_

 _-Ven ese es mi poder, tengo mas. Pero no quiero destruir el piso de Bills-Dice Sasu sonriendo_

 _-(Me encanta esta chica, quiero pelear unos dias de estos con ella)-Dice Goku en su pensamiento_

 _-*Hum* (Goku esta mirando a Sasu-Sama)-Dice Bills celoso en su mente_

 _-*Huh* (Parece que Bills esta celoso, de que Goku le gusta que sea mas fuerte que el) Tranquilo Bills que no voy a quitarte a tu Novio...*Sonriendo*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que! (Ella lee la mente!)-Dice Bills_

 _-Y tu que creias que no leo tu mente-Dice Sasu_

 _-¿Huh? Lees la mente de otras personas?-Dice Goku_

 _-Claro, asi podre saber que dicen los idiotas *Sonriendo entre dientes*-Dice Sasu_

 _-(Espero que no me haya incluido a mi) *Grr*-Dice Bills en su mente_

 _-Sasu-Sama va entrenar a los chicos?-Dice Seika_

 _-Si tranquila Seika, al menos que tu quieras entrenarlos vos misma-Dice Sasu_

 _-No no no quiero, vamos entrenar-Dice Seika asustada_

 _-Bueno comencemos!-Dice Sasu preparando sus puños_

 _ **-Con ?-**_

 _-Por fin pude reunir todas las esperas de dragon jeje. Sal de ahi Shelong-Dice ?_

 _ **-Sale Shelong-**_

 _-Puedo cumplirte 2 deseos, puede ser lo que tu quieras, ahora dime cual es tu deseo-Dice Shelong_

 _-Bien es hora, pido... ¡QUE CONVIERTAS A SON GOKU EN UNA MUJER!-Dice ?_

 _-Mmm eso es facil de conceder-Dice Shelong cumpliendo su deseo_

 _-Jejeje-Dice ?_

 _-Cual es tu segundo deseo?-Dice Shelong_

 _-Mmmmmm *Pensando* Creo que solo eso voy a pedir. Ahora puedes irte Shelong-Dice ?_

 _-Esta bien hasta luego!-Dice Shelong, se dispersan las esperas_

 _ **-Con Goku y los demas-**_

 _-*Atacando a Sasu* Haaaa!-Dice Goku_

 _-*Lo esquiva* jeje-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Goku empieza a brillar* HAAAA! *Se empieza a caer* AAAHHHH!-Dice Goku_

 _-Kakarotto!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-*Goku se queda inconciente* ...-Sin decir nada_

 _-Goku! estas...-Dice Bills_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

 _ **-Con Son Goku-**_

 _-*Inconciente* ...En donde...estoy-Dice Goku_

 _-*Se levanta, pero casi no puede* Ay eso duele, como si fuera me a pasado un camion por detras-Dice Goku_

 _-Espera porque siento algo extraño*Se va a donde aun espejo* PERO QUE AAAAHHHH! *Grita muy fuerte*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Todos se fueron a ver que pasaba-**_

 _ **-**_ _Pero que Pasa!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Goku...-Dice Bills mirandola_

 _-Alguien me puede explicar, porque ESTOY UN CUERPO DE UNA MUJER!-Dice Goku_

 _-Tranquila Kakarotto-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Callate, que me expliquen con todo y detalles, que paso! pero quiero que me diga Sasu-Sama-Dice Goku_

 _-Que! quieres que...-Dice Bills lo interrumpe Goku_

 _-Si! asi que vayan a otro lado, antes de que los mate de una vez-Dice Goku_

 _-Esta bien vamos Vegeta-Dice Bills_

 _-Ok Bills-Sama-Dice Vegeta_

 _ **-Ellos se fueron a un lugar y quedaron Sasu y Goku-**_

 _-Bueno, ahora cuentame todo-Dice Goku_

 _-Lo que paso fue algo brillo en tu cuerpo, empezaste a caer. Pero lo raro que encontre fue este collar *Enseñando el collar* Toma-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Se pone el collar* Wow si que es lindo. Me da ganas de darme un baño-Dice Goku_

 _-Esta bien si quieres te preparo el baño-Dice Sasu_

 _-Claro, te espero-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Con Bills y Vegeta-**_

 _-*Hum* Porque tenia que corrernos-Dice Vegeta_

 _-*Pensando* Mmmm-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills-Sama que esta pensando?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Eh? Estaba pensando en algo...-Dice Bills_

 _-Me puede decir que es Bills-Sama-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Esta bien, estaba pensando en casarme con ella-Dice Bills_

 _-QUE! pero no es muy pronto, estamos a 8 capitulos!-Dice Vegeta_

 _\- 8 capitulos, pense que estabamos en la 15-Dice Bills_

 _-No Bills-Sama solo pasamos a 8 capitulos, pero si usted quiere casarse con Goku, no hay problema...Solo que...-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Que?-Dice Bills_

 _-Si SasuNaru Wigetta acepta hacer un casamiento de ustedes 2-Dice Vegeta_

 _ **-Sr Bills que le dije YO!-**_

 _-Señorita Sasu, solo que...-Dice Bills asustado_

 _ **-Pero Nada! Esta bien te dejare que te cases con ella, PERO ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ. DESPUES NO QUIERO ESTUPIDESES!-**_

 _-Ok ok ok, lo hare-Dice Bills muy asustado_

 _-Parece que le dejaron*Riendose sin que nadie se cuenta*-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Bueno lo malo, es como se lo voy a decir-Dice Bills_

 _-Eso si es dificil, al menos que regale flores-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Vegeta! me diste una idea!-Dice Bills_

 _-Enserio? Cual es?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Le regalare unas rosas que estan aqui y le pedire si quiere, ya tu sabes!-Dice Bills_

 _-Sabes cual es el problema?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Cual?-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Con Goku y Sasu-**_

 _-*Se relaja* Ahhh que lindo...*Sonrojada* Oye Sasu ven, bañate conmigo-Dice Goku_

 _-Ok *entra al agua* Ayyy que lindo esta el agua *Sonrojada*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Y esa cicatriz?-Dice Goku_

 _-Eh? bueno fue donde me lastime con algo muy filoso, eso fue cuando mi planeta seguia-Dice Sasu_

 _-Oh...Entiendo...-Dice Goku_

 _-Te puedo preguntar algo?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si claro-Dice Goku_

 _-Bills te gusta verdad?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Eh? *Muy sonrojada* Bueno...este...SI ME GUSTA!-Dice Goku_

 _-Y que pasara si te pide matrimonio? Le dirias que si? *Emocionada*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Le diria que si me encataria casarme con el, por sierto ¿Por que preguntas esas cosas?-Dice Goku_

 _-Solo queria saber *Feliz*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno yo voy a salir del agua *Sale del agua y se pone algo*-Dice Goku_

 _-Ok que tengas suerte!-Dice Sasu_

 _-En que?-Dice Goku confundida_

 _-En nada jejeje-Dice Sasu_

 _ **-Con Bills-**_

 _-(Tranquilo Bills, solo dilo y ya) *Entrando a la habitacion*-Dice Bills en su mente_

 _-Bills, que pasa?-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno este...*Sonrojado y oltando algo en su espalda*-Dice Bills_

 _-*Se acerca y mira lo que tiene en la espalda* Ohhh Bills-San *Sonrojada*-Dice Goku_

 _-Eh? *Se da cuenta que estaba mirando algo* Ah si toma...*Le da las rosas*-Dice Bills_

 _-Pero que hermosas...Gracias Bills-San *Sonriendo*-Dice Goku_

 _-Quiero decirte que...*Le agarra las manos* Te quieres casar conmigo? *Muy sonrojado*-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills-San yo..-Dice Goku_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

 _-Bills-San yo...-Dice Goku_

 _-Aceptas, casarte conmigo...*Agarrando sus manos*-Dice Bills_

 _-Si!-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Estan a punto de besarse pero...-**_

 _-Sorpresa!-Dice Todos_

 _-Pero que hacen todos aqui?-Dice Goku_

 _-Muy facil Vegeta nos conto todo y entonces fuimos a la tierra-Dice Sasu_

 _-Felicidades Mama!-Dice Gohan y Goten_

 _-Goten, Gohan!-Dice Goku_

 _-Estamos muy felices de que vas casarte con alguien que te ama-Dice Bulma_

 _-Chicos...Nunca pense...-Dice Goku pero lo interrumpen_

 _-Tranquila, no importa, si tu eres feliz, nosotros tambien *Sonriendo*-Dice Bulma_

 _-Gracias chicos, en especial tu Vegeta-Dice Goku_

 _-No tienes que agradecerme Kakarotta, para eso estamos los amigos-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Y ya pensaron cuando sera la boda?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno este...-Dice Bills sonrojado_

 _-Tranquilos no se pongan muy nerviosos, cuando quieran nosotros les ayudaremos en todo-Dice Sasu_

 _-Gracias Sasu-Sama-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno que esperan! vamos a celebrarlo!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si vamos!-Dicen todos_

 _-Huh? *Mirando a Goku*-Dice Bills_

 _-Jeje *Sonriendo*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Todos los demas se fueron a festejar en la tierra-**_

 _-Mmmmm *Pensando*-Dice Goku_

 _-Que pasa Goku?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sigo pensando, como estaba esto en mi manos *Mostrando el collar*-Dice Goku_

 _-Lo mismo digo *Tomando un jugo*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Pero presiento que algo terrible va a pasar-Dice Goku_

 _-Que piensas que va a pasar?-Dice Sasu_

 _-No lo se, pero presiento que va pasar algo-Dice Goku_

 _-Amor, te pasa algo?-Dice Bills_

 _-Eh? No es nada...-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Un año despues-**_

 _-Ya paso un año, creo que van a llegar-Dice Goku preparandose_

 _-Si...*Escuchan una explosion* Pero que!-Dice Bills_

 _-Ahh otra vez no-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Ellos se fueron a donde la explosion-**_

 _-Goku!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu-Sama que hace aqui!-Dice Goku_

 _-Muy facil, les vine ayudar hace tiempo que no lucho-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jeje hace tiempo que no nos vemos SasuNaru-Dice ?_

 _-*Hum* Hace 10 años, eso fue demaciado 2º destructor-Dice Sasu seria_

 _-Parece que Bills no ha cumplido bien como destructor!-Dice el 2º_

 _-*Hum* Eso lo veremos-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Empieza la pelea-**_

 _-Un universo con un destructor inutil que prefiere querer a una saiyajin que destruir un planeta y ademas-Dice 2º atacando a Goku_

 _-Se atreve a traicionarnos, despues de acabar contigo me encargare de ese asqueroso gato y destruire totalmente este maldito universo-Dice el 2º_

 _-(Huh? hay algo raro en el, su mente esta lleno de odio, ademas parece que esta controlado por alguien)-Dice Sasu pensamiento_

 _-Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con todos sus ataques-Dice Goku_

 _-*Hum* *Golpea Goku en el estomago*-Dice el 2º_

 _-AAAHH *Cae al suelo*-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Estas bien Goku-Dice Bills preocupado_

 _-Si estoy bien Bills, solo que el es demaciado fuerte-Dice Goku_

 _-*Empieza a oler* Este olor lo conozco...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Oye Vegeta que tal si hacemos la fusion?-Dice Goku_

 _-Esta bien, pero esta es la ultima vez entendido!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Si!-Dice Goku_

 _ **-**_ _¡FU-SION-HA!-Dice Goku y Vegeta, pero..._

 _-Pero que pasa!-Dice Goku sin entender_

 _-Creo se lo que pasa-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que pasa Sasu!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Lo que pasa es Goku es una mujer, no un hombre. No confundan!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jajaja es verdad, si soy una mujer y no puedo hacer nada jejeje-Dice Goku_

 _-(Espera un momento, ese collar que tiene, si se rompe ella volvera a la normalidad. Pero no se que pueda suceder) *Ataca a Goku y rompe el collar*-Dice Sasu en su mente_

 _-Sasu pero que...AHHHH! *Su cuepo empieza a brillar y vuelve a la normalidad* Volvi...-Dice Goku_

 _-Tenia razon eso lo unico que faltaba, VAMOS CHICOS HAGAN LA FUSION!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Fu-sion-HA!-Dice Goku y Vegeta, trasforman en Gogeta_

 _-Pero que!-Dice el 2º_

 _-He venido especialmente para derrotarte-Dice Gogeta_

 _-Maldicion...-Dice el 2º pero justo aparece alguien_

 _-*Hum* No tengo intenciones de revelar mi identidad-Dice ?_

 _-Que!-Dice Gogeta_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

 _-Tenia razón eso lo único que faltaba, VAMOS CHICOS HAGAN LA FUSION!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Fu-sion-HA!-Dice Goku y Vegeta, trasforman en Gogeta_

 _-Pero que!-Dice el 2º_

 _-He venido especialmente para derrotarte-Dice Gogeta_

 _-Maldición...-Dice el 2º pero justo aparece alguien_

 _-*Hum* No tengo intenciones de revelar mi identidad-Dice ?_

 _-Que!-Dice Gogeta_

 _-Kaito que haces aquí?-Dice el 2º_

 _-Quieres que te ayude o que te maten rápido?-Dice Kaito_

 _-*Grrr* Haz lo que quieras-Dice el 2º_

 _-(Parece que es fuerte, creo que esta pelea no será nada fácil) *Lo empieza atacar*-Dice Gogeta en su mente_

 _-*Empieza unos choques de golpes* Admito que eres muy bueno-Dice Kaito_

 _-Jejeje-Dice Gogeta_

 _-Wow así que esta es la fusion-Dice Bills_

 _-Así es, unos de compañeros de Goku en el otro mundo, les enseño esta técnica sorprendente. Aunque es bastante ridícula *Cayéndole una gota*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jaja se nota demasiado-Dice Bills_

 _-Lo siento no puedo controlarlo yo no quiero matarte...-Dice Kaito_

 _-Que!-Dice Gogeta_

 _-Ese maldito Kaito que demonios está haciendo, a diferencia a mí, el sí puede usar todo su poder-Dice el 2º_

 _-Pero porque no quieres matarme...-Dice Gogeta asustado_

 _-No lo sé, aunque eres bastante lindo-Dice Kaito_

 _ **-Uy esto no es nada bueno, ya vino el salseo xD-**_

 _-Como que lindo! *Asustado*-Dice Gogeta_

 _-No lo sé, pero presiento que nos llevaremos bien *Acercándose*-Dice Kaito_

 _-(Que demonios! pero a mí me gusta Bills, que hago, maldición!)-Dice Gogeta en su mente_

 _-Espera un momento, no creo que Kaito se haya enamorado de Gogeta o si-Dice Sasu_

 _-Como se haya enamorado!-Dice Bills furioso_

 _-Porque están demasiado cerca-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esto no me gusta nada *Celoso y con cara quiero asesinarlo*-Dice Bills_

 _-(Miedo...miedo...miedo...MIEDO!) Pero que dices! yo estoy...-Dice Gogeta lo interrumpe con un beso_

 _-Ay no esto no es bueno (Bills está a punto de explotar)-Dice Sasu_

 _-(Maldito desgraciado...Tranquilo Bills tranquilo, solo fue un beso y nada más...FUE UN MALDITO BESO!)-Dice Bills en su mente enojado_

 _-Eres tan lindo...-Dice Kaito_

 _-*Suspiro* Tengo que decirte que estoy enamorado de otra persona *Sonrojado*-Dice Gogeta_

 _-De quién? *Enojado*-Dice Kaito_

 _-Es el Señor Bills-Dice Gogeta_

 _-No me importa si estás enamorado sí o no, de ese idiota!-Dice Kaito_

 _-¿Huh? *Asustado*-Dice Gogeta_

 _-*Lo agarra de la cintura* Tu eres la fusión que dura 30 minutos?-Dice Kaito_

 _-Ehhh si si si *Muy asustado*-Dice Gogeta_

 _-*Empieza acariciar sus caderas* No te pongas nervioso Gogetita-Dice Kaito en el oído de Gogeta_

 _-Por favor basta...*Muy sonrojado y nervioso*-Dice Gogeta empujándolo_

 _-Basta no soporto esto *Va donde Gogeta y golpea a Kaito*-Dice Bills_

 _-Jeje Parece que alguien esta celoso *Levantándose*-Dice Kaito_

 _ **-Se termina la fusión de Goku y Vegeta-**_

 _-Pero que! Ni si quiera duramos 10 minutos-Dice Goku_

 _-Creo que nos olvidamos de algo-Dice Vegeta mirando a Goku_

 _-Así que tú eres Son Goku-Dice Kaito_

 _-Si soy yo!-Dice Goku_

 _-Me contaron que te convertiste en una mujer muy linda-Dice Kaito_

 _-*Se sonroja* Si...-Dice Goku_

 _-*Se acerca* Bills sí que eligió muy bien a ti-Dice Kaito_

 _-Kaito deja de decir estupideces!-Dice el 2º_

 _-Cállate 2º!-Dice ?_

 _-Primer destructor que hacen aquí! y donde está el 6º destructor-Dice el 2º_

 _-Él está durmiendo, así que no va despertar-Dice el 1º_

 _-(Así que ellos son casi todos los 12 dioses de la destrucción)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Son Goku!-Dice ?_

 _-No puede ser, si es...Demigra!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Oh hace tiempo que no nos vemos SasuNaru Wigetta-Dice Demigra_

 _-Tú eras el que estaba controlando a los dioses!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Así es para que todos ustedes no supieran porque está pasando esto!-Dice Demigra_

 _-Más te vale que no destruyas tan rápido la tierra-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tranquila que todavía es muy pronto, para destruirlo, así que te daremos una oportunidad-Dice Demigra_

 _-Es un maldito!-Dice Gohan_

 _-Así que nos vemos adiós-Dice Demigra desapareciendo_

 _-Maldición otro enemigo, esto nunca se acaba!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ahh siempre tiene que pasar algo-Dice Gohan_

 _-Aunque Trunks y Goten o Yo y Vegeta hagamos la fusión, creo que no podemos derrotarlos...-Dice Goku_

 _-Sí que están en serios problemas-Dice Kaito_

 _-*Hum* Quiero matar a ese maldito, porque nadie puede controlar al dios de la destrucción!-Dice el 2º_

 _-Entonces nos ayudaran?-Dice Goku_

 _-No le ayudaremos! solo nos vengaremos porque ese maldito nos controló a todos nosotros!-Dice el 2º_

 _-Ahora entiendo porque todos ustedes estaban tan extraños-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tenemos que buscar a ese maldito, para acabar una vez por todas!-Dice Goku_

 _-No lo hagas Goku todavía!-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Que!-Dice Goku_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	11. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _-Tenemos que buscar a ese maldito, para acabar una vez por todas!-Dice Goku_

 _-No lo hagas Goku todavía!-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Que!-Dice Goku_

 _-Si lo haces sera peor-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-No lo entiendo?-Dice Goku_

 _-Que si haces eso, podrias cometer algo terrible en el tiempo-Dice el Supremo Kaiosama antes_

 _-Que! Eso es verdad Kaiosama?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si es verdad, asi que no podemos hacer nada, solo hay que esperar-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Maldicion, *kkkk*-Dice Goku enojado_

 _ **-Todos los demas se fueron a Casa, Goku se fue con Bills a su casa-**_

 _ **-Despues de unos meses-**_

 _-*Bostezo y sonrojado* (Estoy en el pecho de Bills-San, es tan calido)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-*Se levanta y se pone algo* *Uff* Mejor me voy alli *Susurrando*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Goku se fue donde las flores, cuando de repente aparece Vegeta-**_

 _-Kakarotto?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Vegeta-san que haces aqui?-Dice Goku_

 _-Yo solo pasaba por aqui, ya que me trajo el Sr Wiss, y tu que haces aqui solo?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Solo estaba mirando las flores, ya que Bills-Sama esta dormiendo-Dice Goku_

 _-Seguro que no va tardar 10 años en despertar?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Eso no lo se...-Dice Goku_

 _-Ademas que te vas a casar con el Dios de la destrucion, el mas poderoso de este universo-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Jejeje, ademas todavia no hemos planeado la boda-Dice Goku_

 _-Eso lo que yo pensaba-Dice Vegeta sonriendo_

 _-Goku! Que haces aqui!-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills-san solo estaba mirando las flores, cuando de repente vi a Vegeta y empezamos a hablar-Dice Goku_

 _-Por cierto, desde cuando estas aqui?-Dice Bills_

 _-Hace unos 10 minutos-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Bills-san dejalo, si el quiere estar aqui que lo este, asi que no lo obligues-Dice Goku_

 _-Obligar de que!-Dice Bills_

 _-De que nos visite!-Dice Goku_

 _-Esta bien, que haga lo que quiera aqui-Dice Bills pone cara de puchero_

 _-Ay vamos Bills-san tampoco no seas el malo conmigo *Besando la mejilla de Bills*-Dice Goku_

 _-*Uff* Quieres ir a la tierra, para visitar a los demas?-Dice Bills_

 _-*Le empieza a doler la panza* Aghhh-Dice Goku_

 _-Estas bien Kakarotto?-Dice Vegeta preocupado_

 _-Si estoy bien...*Tono cansado*-Dice Goku_

 _-Quieres que vayamos a la tierra, para que te revisen?-Dice Bills_

 _-Bueno, pero vamos a la casa de Bulma-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Goku, Vegeta y Bills se fueron alli-**_

 _ **-Con Sasu y Bulma-**_

 _-Huh? Siento el ki de...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que pasa Sasu?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Sasu me ayudas!-Dice Bills cargando a Goku_

 _-Si vamos, a la habitacion de Bulma!-Dice Sasu corriendo_

 _ **-Ellos se fueron a la habitacion de Bulma, pero menos Bills y Vegeta-**_

 _-Estas bien Goku *Muy preocupada*-Dice Bulma_

 _-*Sudando* Si...si estoy bien-Dice Goku_

 _-*Tocando el panza de Goku con sus manos curativas* Ah! *Se sorprende*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que pasa Sasu!-Dice Bulma_

 _-No creo que este embarazado o...AHHHHH *El cuerpo de Goku empieza a brillar y se convierte en algo*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Pero que demonios! otra vez!-Dice Goku_

 _-Estas segura que esta embarazada?-Dice Bulma preocupada_

 _-Eso lo que yo creo, ademas si mis calculos no me fallan, pasaron meses y seguro que hayan tenido relaciones. Bueno es lo que creo...-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Feliz* Me siento feliz encerio!-Dice Goku llorando de alegria_

 _-Para poder comprobar que si estas embarazada, necesitamos el_ _ **"Test de embarazo"**_ _-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno yo ire a comprar uno, ya vuelvo-Dice Bulma saliendo de la habitacion corriendo_

 _-Podemos pasar?-Dice Bills_

 _-Eh? Si si pueden...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que otra ves te convertiste en mujer Kakarotto?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Si eso lo que parece xD-Dice Goku_

 _-Igual no me importa si eres mujer o no, tu siempre seras mi comprometida *Sonriendole a Goku*-Dice Bills_

 _-Gracias Bills-san-Dice Goku_

 _-Ya llegue *Cansada*-Dice Bulma_

 _-Bueno chicos necesitamos privacidad, asi que pueden irse-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esta bien, nos vemos Goku-Dice Bills_

 _-Nos vemos Bills-San-Dice Goku_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	12. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _ **-Con Sasu, Bulma y Goku-**_

 _-Ya fuiste y que dice?-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Empieza a llorar de alegria* Si, estoy embarazada!-Dice Goku_

 _-Felicidades Goku!-Dice Sasu sonriendo_

 _-Como se lo vas a decir a Bills?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Bueno..eso no lo se...*Sonrojada*-Dice Goku_

 _-Lo bueno es que se llevara una gran sopresa el Señor Bills-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Con Bills y Wiss-**_

 _-*Estornuda* Alguien esta hablando de mi?-Dice Bills_

 _-Una pregunta Señor Bills?-Dice Wiss_

 _-Que pasa Wiss?-Dice Bills_

 _-Que pasa si Goku estubiera embarazada?-Dice Wiss_

 _-Embarazada...Yo me podria muy feliz de que voy a tener un hijo de ella-Dice Bills_

 _-Hablando de niños, si Goku estubiera Embarazada, que te gustaria tener niño o niña?-Dice Wiss_

 _ **-Con Goku y Sasu-**_

 _-A mi me gustaria tener una niña, pero no se si le gustaria tener una niña-Dice Goku_

 _-Eso si, si fuera niña, sabes lo que iba a pasar?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que pasaria?-Dice Goku_

 _-Estaria muy celoso, de que tu hija se enamorara de alguien xD-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jajajajaja *Riendose* Es verdad no la dejaria en paz, pero sigo pensando...-Dice Goku_

 _-En que piensas?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si ella/el se pareciera a mi, seguramente que...Tendria los poderes de un Dios...-Dice Goku_

 _-Los poderes de un dios?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si eso lo que temo, si ese poder llegara a su corazon, podria ocurrir algo terrible-Dice Goku asustada_

 _-Al menos que pueda controlar, si tu tienes un corazon puro y el tiene mitad corazon puro de maldad, podria controlarlo, sin que alguien lo haga que saque ese poder-Dice Sasu_

 _-Espero que tengas razon-Dice Goku_

 _-Kakarotta es verdad que estas embarazada?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Si asi es estoy embarazada, de Bills-Dice Goku sonrojada_

 _-Me siento feliz de que vas a tener un hijo, Felicidades!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Gracias Vegeta-san-Dice Goku feliz_

 _-Solo faltaria que le digas a Bills-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tengo miedo Sasu-Dice Goku_

 _-Por que?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Porque pienso que me va abandonar embarazada...*Triste*-Dice Goku_

 _-Mira si el te abandona asi embarazada yo lo mato, no me importa si es el Dios de la destruccion de este universo, YO LO MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu...-Dice Goku_

 _-Te prometo, que eso no pasara...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Espero eso...-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Bills se fue a la tierra, hasta que...-**_

 _-Huh? Donde estara Goku-Dice Bills_

 _-Ah Señor Bills! Goku quiere contarte algo!-Dice Sasu agarrado a Bills_

 _-(Huh? Me quiere contar algo?)-Dice Bills en su mente_

 _-Bills-San tengo que contarte algo-Dice Goku_

 _-Que quieres decirme-Dice Bills_

 _-Que estoy...estoy...ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-Dice Goku_

 _-*Sorprendido* Encerio me lo estas diciendo?-Dice Bills_

 _-Si lo que estoy diciendo, es verdad! *Enojada y gritandole en la cara*-Dice Goku_

 _-Tranquila no te enojes conmigo! Sabes algo...Me siento feliz *Abraza a Goku*-Dice Bills_

 _-Gracias...*Llora de felicidad*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Al Dia Siguiente-**_

 _-*Se despierta a lado de Bills* Estabas despierto?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si lo estaba-Dice Bills_

 _-Una pregunta Bills-san-Dice Goku_

 _-Que pasa?-Dice Bills_

 _-A vos que te gustaria tener una niña o niño *Sonrojada*-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno no lo he pensando mucho, pero a mi me gustaria tener una niña *Sonriendo*-Dice Bills_

 _ **-**_ _Una niña! *Feliz*-Dice Goku_

 _-Si, que a vos te gustaria tener una niña?-Dice Bills_

 _-Claro, seria feliz tener una, ya que nuca tuve una...-Dice Goku_

 _-Entiendo, ya pensaste el nombre?-Dice Bills_

 _-Mmmmm, ahora que lo dices, seguro que le pongo Goko-Dice Goku_

 _-Goko? Es lindo el nombre-Dice Bills_

 _-Gracias, pero aun faltan meses para que nazca y crezca como cualquier niño-Dice Goku_

 _-*Sonriendo* Sera nombrada_ _ **"La Hija del Dios De La Destruccion"-**_ _Dice Bills_

 _-Jejeje, pero una pregunta ¿Tu no eres celoso, verdad?-Dice Goku_

 _-Celoso yo? Jajaja no hagas bromas Goku-Dice Bills_

 _-*Mirando en la cara con un poco de enojo* Mmmmm-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno puede ser...Pero no tanto!-Dice Bills_

 _-Me pregunto como sera ella, me encantaria que sea igual a mi, pero que tenga algo especial en ti Bills-Dice Goku_

 _-*Se sonroja* Espero que sea igual hermosa como tu-Dice Bills_

 _-Como me encataria matar a ese maldito de Demigra, para acabar con todo esto!-Dice Goku_

 _-Si yo tambien, pero tu ahora tienes que descansar, tu estas embarazada y no podes hacer nada-Dice Bills_

 _-*Puchero* Eso es injusto!-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno vamos a la tierra, para visitar a los chicos-Dice Bills_

 _-Pero Bills? Donde esta mi ropa!-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno ponte mi ropa, ya que no tengo otra ropa-Dice Bills_

 _-Demonios, por suerte traje esta remera parecido a algo-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Los chicos se terminaron de cambiar-**_

 _-No te queda mal mi ropa *Soriendo malvadamente*-Dice Bills_

 _-Quieres que te golpee Bills! *Levantando su puño*-Dice Goku sonrojada_

 _-Bueno, bueno vamonos-Dice Bills asustado_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	13. Capitulo 13

_**Capitulo 13**_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bills-**_

 _-Ya llegamos-Dice Bills_

 _-Bueno, despues quiero mi ropa ya!-Dice Goku molesta_

 _-Esta bien, pero como vas saber donde esta tu ropa?-Dice Bills_

 _-Ya lo sabras-Dice Goku_

 _-*Aparece Demigra* Que tal Son Goku?-Dice Demigra_

 _-QUE HACES AQUI DEMIGRA!-Dice Goku_

 _-Solo queria saber, como te convertiste en mujer, ademas me da gracia. Bueno como sea estoy en el mejor momento para enviarte alli-Dice Demigra_

 _-Enviarme en donde!-Dice Goku_

 _-Demigra!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Oh, parece que ella tambien esta aqui, dejemonos de tonterias, ahora! *Empieza a controlar a Sasu*-Dice Demigra_

 _-Ahgggggg *Le empieza a controlar*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu! Maldito!-Dice Goku_

 _-Hazlo SasuNaru-Dice Demigra_

 _-*Sus manos la pone de frente y hace un agujero negro dimecional* Jejeje-Dice Sasu riendose malvadamente_

 _-Que es eso? *Asustada*-Dice Goku_

 _-Ya lo sabras *El viento del agujero empuja a Goku*-Dice Demigra_

 _-Bills! *Bills casi la sujeta de mano, pero entra en el agujero dimencional*-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku! Maldito!-Dice Bills_

 _-Jajajajaja por fin pude cumplir mi mission mujajajajajajaja-Dice Demigra_

 _ **-Goku despierta en algun lugar-**_

 _-Huh? En donde estoy? *Despierta en la cama*-Dice Goku_

 _-Eh? Esta casa...No la conozco, la ultima vez que recuerdo es que Demigra me arrojo en ese agujero que hizo Sasu-Dice Goku_

 _-Maldicion, debi matarlo antes...Un armario? *Se fija que tiene* No me queda otra opcion que cambiarme...-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Despues de que se termino de cambiar-**_

 _-Creo que entre a un mundo paralelo-Dice Goku_

 _-*Alguien toca puerta* Eh? Quien sera-Dice Goku llendo alli_

 _-*Abre la puerta* Vegeta?-Dice Goku_

 _-Hola Kakarotta!-Dice Vegeta amable_

 _-(Desde cuando Vegeta es amable?) Hola Vegeta-Dice Goku_

 _-Por cierto...*Sonrojado* Quieres salir a pasear algun lado?-Dice Vegeta timido_

 _-Claro, para mi no hay problema, vamos!-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Ellos se fueron a la ciudad-**_

 _-(Wow, si que cambio bastante este lugar) Tu tienes novia o algo parecido?-Dice Goku_

 _-No lo tengo, por que lo dices?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-(Esto es una broma! El no tiene novia!) Solo preguntaba-Dice Goku_

 _-Goko!-Dice ?_

 _-(Goko? Es el nombre que le iba a ponerle mi Hija, asi que en este mundo me llamo asi?) Señor Bills?-Dice Goku_

 _-Que tal Señorita Goko!-Dice Bills_

 _-Que haces aqui Bills?-Dice Vegeta malmurado_

 _-Solo estaba visitando a la hemosa chica *Acariciando su cara*-Dice Bills_

 _-(Lo que si me parece que ellos tienen distinta vestimenta, que la de mi mundo)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Te pasa algo Kakarotta?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Eh? No, no es nada *Empieza a sudar*-Dice Goku_

 _-Seguro? Estas sudando?-Dice Bills_

 _-Que! (Maldicion, debo saber que estoy embarazada) Jejeje-Dice Goku se desmaya_

 _-Go...-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Despues de varias horas-**_

 _ **-**_ _Hmmm, en donde estoy?-Dice Goku_

 _-Que bueno que despertaste! Pero antes dime algo...-Dice Bills serio_

 _-Que pasa? *Asutada* (Espero que no se haya enterado de eso)-Dice Goku_

 _-Tu estas embarzada?-Dice Bills_

 _-(Maldicion que hago, se lo digo o no?) Bueno si lo estoy...-Dice Goku_

 _-Entonces ese hijo es mio o me equivoco?-Dice Bills_

 _-Emmmm, ¿Y porque quieres saber?-Dice Goku enojada_

 _-Solo pregunto, ademas de que la doctora me dijo que estabas embarazada, pero no me dijo de quien era-Dice Bills_

 _-(*Uff* Gracias a dios que no lo dijo)-Dice Goku en su mente_

 _-Ahora dime de quien es *Susurrando en su oreja*-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills! Deja en paz a Kakarotta!-Dice Vegeta_

 _-(Me parece a mi, se intercambiaron papeles?) Vegeta-Dice Goku_

 _-*Se sienta en la cama* Estas bien *Sonriendo*-Dice Vegeta_

 _-*Hum* Mejor me voy a buscar a Wiss, adios-Dice Bills_

 _-La doctora me conto que estabas embarazada, asi que tengo que cuidarte-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Gracias! Por cierto conozco a una chica llamada Sasu?-Dice Goku_

 _-Sasu? Si, claro si quieres la llamo-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Por favor llamala-Dice Goku_

 _-Ok, esperame un poco-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Vale (No creo que Sasu alla cambiado en este mucdo, tengo que contarle todo, si que en este mundo no cambio)-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Alguien toca la puerta-**_

 _-*Abre la puerta* Sasu! ven entra en la habitacion de Kakarotta, que quiere hablar contigo-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Ok voy alli-Dice Sasu_

 _ **-Despues de Sasu entro en la habitacion de Goku-**_

 _-*Sorprendida* Ohhh gracias a dios que eres igual que mi mundo!-Dice Goku_

 _-T u Mundo?-Dice Sasu confundida_

 _-Te contare todo lo que paso-Dice Goku_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _ **-Con Goku y Sasu-**_

 _-Asi que, eso lo que paso?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Asi es, lo malo es que no se como voy a regresar a mi mundo-Dice Goku_

 _-No te preocupes por eso, despues no ocuparemos de eso, sabes algo sobre Bills de tu otro mundo?-Dice Sasu_

 _-No lo se, por eso me preocupa, al menos que Bills haya entrado a este mundo...-Dice Goku_

 _-Si Bills hubiera entrado a este mundo, ya hubiera causado algo peor *Se escucha una explosion*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que fue eso!-Dice Goku asustada_

 _-Es mejor averiguar, tu quedate yo voy alli, ok-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esta bien Sasu-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Sasu se fue a donde la explosion-**_

 _-Maldicion, si que fue muy fuerte la explosion *Volando*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Espera ese no es...Bills! *Lo ve tirado en el suelo* Bills! estas bien, Bills!-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Incociente* En donde...estoy?_

 _-Despues te explico, ahora tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro...-Dice Sasu levantando a Bills_

 _ **-Despues de que Sasu llevo a Bills, llego a la casa de Goku-**_

 _-Bills-San!-Dice Goku despertando a Bills_

 _-*Intentando despertar* ...-Sin decir nada_

 _ **-**_ _Bills-San! despierta por favor!-Dice Goku_

 _-Uh? Goku?-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills! Estas bien?-Dice Goku preocupada_

 _-Si estoy bien, por cierto en donde estamos?-Dice Bills_

 _-Estamos en la casa de Goko, que es en mi mundo...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu pero tu no estabas...-Dice Bills interrumpido_

 _-Ella no es la verdadera Sasu, que conocemos en nuestro mundo, estamos en un mundo paralelo Bills-Dice Goku_

 _-Ah entiendo, por sierto El bebe esta bien! *Muy preocupado*-Dice Bills_

 _-Si esta bien no te preocupes, solo tengo que esperar que Nazca...-Dice Goku_

 _-Entonces siginifica, que si tiene mis poderes el bebe, podria nacer rapido o me equivoco-Dice Bills_

 _-Eso puede ser, pero no estamos seguros-Dice Sasu_

 _-Aghhhh *Le empieza a doler la panza* Eso duele ah...ah...ah-Dice Goku_

 _-Es mejor que te llevemos al medico-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ay no! me van a inyectar *Empieza a temblar*-Dice Goku_

 _-Tranquila, que eso no pasara, solo vamos a ver cuando nace el bebe (Ay Goku, no me hagas recordar las inyecciones, que YO LAS ODIO CON MI VIDA)-Dice Sasu_

 _-Esta bien, pero me quedo detras tuyo-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Ellos se fueron al medico, para ver cuantos dias tiene, para que el bebe nazca-**_

 _-Bueno no estoy tan segura, pero tienes como 1 semana o mas-Dice la enfermera_

 _-Que! tan pronto!-Dice Goku_

 _-Como saben perfectamente, cuando mas poder tienen mas rapidos nacen-Dice la enfermera_

 _-"Cuando mas rapido nace, mas rapido venceran al enemigo"-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jajajajaja, bueno vamos-Dice Goku_

 _-Esta bien...-Dice Sasu casi llendose pero la interrumpe la doctora_

 _-Me da un autografo!-Dice la enfermera_

 _-Bueno esta bien jejeje *Cayendole una gota*-Dice Sasu firmandole el autografo_

 _ **-Los demas se fueron a la casa de Goku-**_

 _-Wow una semana, puede nacer-Dice Goku_

 _-Por sierto donde esta los demas en tu mundo-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ellos ahora estan controlados, menos Vegeta ya que pudo escapar, pero o extraño que seguro que haya entrado a este mundo, eso no lo se-Dice Bills_

 _-Maldicion, ese maldito se salio con la suya!-Dice Goku_

 _-Ahora no podemos hacer nada, hasta que nazca el bebe-Dice Sasu_

 _-Eso estan seguros?-Dice ?_

 _-Eh? Quien es de esa vos!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Uh? Kaiosama?-Dice_

 _-No tu abuela! Claro que soy Kaiosama!-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Pero como? Como pudiste hablar conmigo en este mundo, si estoy en un mundo paralelo-Dice Goku_

 _-Despues te lo explicare todo, el Supremo Kaoisama, se va teletrasportar ahi y va hacia alli-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Llegue a tiempo-Dice el Supremo Kaiosama_

 _-Si ahora vamos-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Sasu, Goku, Bills se fueron alli en el planeta de los Supremos Kaiosama-**_

 _-Kaiosama! Que sucede!-Dice Goku_

 _-Ahora Demigra, controlo todo el universo, hasta la tierra esta destruida-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Maldicion! Esto no puede estar pasando!-Dice Goku_

 _-Ahora no podemos hacer nada hasta que el bebe nazca, asi podemos pelear, aunque no estoy segura-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tu eres de otro mundo verdad? Ya que la Sasu que conoce Goku, esta controlada-Dice Kaiosama_

 _-Si soy de otro mundo, ademas Goku me conto todo, lo que habia pasado-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si hubiera una forma, de regresar toda la normalidad...-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Solo una semana-**_

 _ **-Un poder nacera, vencera al enemigo-**_

 _ **-Tan solo espera...-**_

 _ **-Y todo volvera...-**_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	15. Capitulo 15

_**Capitulo 15**_

 _ **-Despues de una semana-**_

 _-*Se empieza a marear un poco* Hmmmmm-Dice Goku_

 _-Estas bien Goku?-Dice Bills_

 _-No..Aghhh *Le empieza a doler la panza*-Dice Goku_

 _-Goku solo respira profundo-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Respirando* Aghhh-Dice Goku_

 _-Parece que ya es hora...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ah...ah...ah...-Dice Goku sudando_

 _-Supermo kaiosama, podemos regresar a mi mundo?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si podemos, ¿Por que?-Dice El Supremo Kaiosama_

 _-Es que parece que ya quiere salir...-Dice Sasu_

 _-A entiendo, entonces vamos-Dice El supremo Kaiosama_

 _ **-Despues de varias horas-**_

 _ **-**_ _Huh? En donde estoy?-Dice Goku_

 _-Por fin despiertas-Dice ?_

 _-Eh? Vegeta!-Dice Goku_

 _-Si Kakarotta, soy yo por suerte me encontraron en este mundo-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Por sierto! Donde esta!-Dice Goku buscando por todos lados_

 _-Goko? Ella esta descanzando-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Fue una niña!-Dice Goku_

 _-Asi es, pero eso si tenemos que tener un poco de cuidado de sus poderes-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Mira a quien traje!-Dice Bills caragando a Goko_

 _-*Lo acarga Goku* Es tan hermosa...-Dice Goku_

 _-Es igual ti...Pero sus ojos son diferentes, es lo raro-Dice Bills_

 _-*Goko abre sus ojos amarillos hermosos* Dududada-Dice Goko_

 _-"Sus ojos son tan amarillos, que tiene un gran poder en su inferior"-Dice Goku mirando los ojos de Goko_

 _-Eh? Que dijiste?-Dice Bills_

 _-*Deja de mirarla* He? No nada, nada-Dice Goku_

 _-Como ya nacio nuestra hija, ¿Que es lo que vamos hacer?-Dice Bills_

 _-Primero vamos al planeta de los Supremos Kaiosama, para saber que podemos hacer-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Ufff* Si, es mejor que nos vallamos-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Despues de varios dias, salieron-**_

 _-Por cierto, como vamos a derrotar a ese Demigra?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si quieres señorita la ayudamos-Dice ?_

 _-Ya te dije que no necesitamos ayuda Kaito!-Dice ?_

 _-Que hacen ustedes aqui!-Dice Bills_

 _-Veo que estaban en problemas, y entonces queriamos ayudarles con esto, porque tambien queremos vengarnos-Dice el 1º_

 _-*Hum* No me importan si se mueren esos depreciables saiyajins o humanos!-Dice el 2º_

 _-Estamos casi los dioses, pero les ayudaremos a derrotar a ese monstruo-Dice la 7º_

 _-Gracias! Creo que ya empezo la guerra-Dice Goku_

 _-Te equivocas!-Dice ?_

 _-Camy! Por fin llegas!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Por cierto Sasu, me perdi de algo?-Dice Camy_

 _-Por ahora no, solo hay que ir a la tierra para terminar con todo esto!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno que esperan! Vamonos ya!-Dice Camy empujando a Sasu_

 _ **-Todos ellos se teletrasportaron a la tierra-**_

 _-Wow si que esta hecha mierda la tierra-Dice Camy_

 _-Shhh! Callate Camy antes de que te golpee-Dice Sasu_

 _-Que! Pero si digo la verdad ;-;-Dice Camy_

 _-Vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aqui! La Sasu que es de otro mundo-Dice Demigra_

 _-No permitire que me controles, como controlaste a mi otro yo! *Empieza a mover sus manos* Desaparicion!-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Que?-Dice Sasu recuperando su conocimiento y vuelve a la normalidad_

 _-*Hum* Parece que aprediste una nueva tenica, eso no te servira de nada-Dice Demigra_

 _-Sasu estas bien?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si estoy bien no te preocupes! Como me encanta pelear a mi lado mi otra yo-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tu no eres la unica-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Ay no! ahora me voy a confundir maldicion!-Dice Camy_

 _-Tranquila, no vas a confundir *Se desata el pelo*-Dice Sasu_

 _-Rindete Demigra! No podras con todos nosotros, ni menos con los dioses!-Dice Goku_

 _-Eso lo veremos * Sus tropas empieza atacar a los demas*-Dice Demigra_

 _-*Empieza a golpear a sus enemigos, con un fuerte golpe* Oye pareces fuerte-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Golpea el piso con una patada, que rompe todo* Tu tambien-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Ey No me dejen aqui, malditas!-Dice Camy_

 _-Eso te pasa por quedarte ahi-Dicen las dos Sasu_

 _-Eso es injusto!-Dice Camy_

 _-Kame-hame-haaaa! *Lazando su poder*-Dice Goku_

 _-Si que Sasu es mas fuerte-Dice Bills_

 _-Sguero lo dices, porque te da miedo-Dice Goku riendo_

 _-Ella? Tu estas loca! No me da miedo!-Dice Bills_

 _-Ja! si tu lo dices *atacando a los enemigos*-Dice Goku_

 _ **-La tres chicas se ponen de izquierda y derecha-**_

 _-*Las Dos golpean al piso, y se rompen, que eso crea un piso de fuego* Jejeje-Dice Las dos Sasu_

 _-*Ataca con un Kamehameha al enemigo* Como extrañaba esto-Dice Camy_

 _-Que! Ella tambien sabe usar mi kamehameha!-Dice Goku sorprendido_

 _-No es la unica *Tiran un Kamehameha x10*-Dicen las dos Sasu_

 _-Maldicion! Son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba-Dice Demigra_

 _-Demigra! Aceptalo estas derrotado!-Dice Goku_

 _-No! todabia no lo estoy! *Se convierte en Monstruo* Jajaja, ahora soy mas fuerte y no podras conmigo! Muajajajaja-Dice Goku_

 _-Ohhh No me di cuenta, pero ahora estas mas feo que antes-Dice Camy_

 _-Tu Callate! Que yo soy mas lindo que tu!-Dice Demigra_

 _-Ay si Como no yo...-Dice Camy pero la interrumpe alguien_

 _-Callate Camy, que no estamos para saber quien es mas sexy, estamos en la batalla final!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ahora voy atacarte a ti Sasu primero, asi me siento sastifecho-Dice Demigra atcando_

 _-*Lo golpea muy fuerte, que sale volando y se choca con algo* Idiota!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Jejeje Creo que le diste un buen golpe jejeje-Dice Goku_

 _-Se lo merecia, es un idiota!-Dice Sasu_

 _-Ayyyy, eh? *Todos le empiezan a mirar*-Dice Demigra_

 _-Ahora sabras lo que es un golpe de verdad *Preparando sus manos y lo golpea*-Dice Sasu_

 _ **-Despues Todo regreso a la normalidad-**_

 _-Todo regreso verdad?-Dice Goku_

 _-Si...-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Ah! Sasu estas...-Dice Goku_

 _-Huh? *Empieza a brillar* Creo que este nuestro ultimo recuentro verdad?-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Si lo que parece-Dice Goku_

 _-Gracias por todo! *Desaparece-Dice Sasu 2_

 _-Adios, para siempre-Dice Goku_

 _ **-Hey chicos! esto todavia no ha terminado, faltan mas capitulos para que termine esta serie, asi que no se preocupen, todavia faltan mas cosas para que esto sea una gran serie por recordar-**_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _ **-18 años despues-**_

 _-No me puedo creer que mi padre Bills, sea el Dios De La Destruccion-Dice Goko_

 _-Pero aun asi, yo tengo que encargarme de la tierra, no puedo dejar que la tierra sea destruida por mi culpa-Dice Goko_

 _-*Tocan la puerta* Huh? Me pregunto quien sera? *Abre la puerta* Hola Bulma-san-Dice Goko_

 _-Hola Goko-Chan, puedo pasar?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Claro *La deja pasar* Y a que vienes por aqui?-Dice Goko_

 _-Solo queria visitarte, ya que Trunks esta con Goten y me quede sola-Dice Bulma_

 _-Y Vegeta?-Dice Goko_

 _-Vegeta, el no estaba casado conmigo solo tuvimos un hijo, pero no estabamos casados-Dice Bulma_

 _-Ah entiendo, entonces estas sola verdad?-Dice Goko_

 _-Asi es, me siento tan sola! *Poniendo su cara sobre la mesa*-Dice Bulma_

 _-Tranquila Bulma, no te pongas asi, por cierto cuando es tu cumpleaños?-Dice Goko_

 _-Mañana *Deprimida con la cabeza en la mesa*-Dice Bulma_

 _-Ya se! Vamos hacer una fiesta para tu cumple, tenemos que invitar a todos nuestros amigos Bulma! Que te parece-Dice Goko_

 _-Si...Pero ES MAÑANA! Como voy preparar todo eso!-Dice Bulma_

 _-Tranquila, tu debes saber que yo cocino, asi que no te preocupes por eso, ademas yo te ayudare en todo lo que necesitas hacer en la fiesta-Dice Goko_

 _-Gracias Goko!-Dice Bulma llorando de la felicidad_

 _-Bueno que quieres hacer ahora-Dice Goko preprandose_

 _-Vamos hacer las decoraciones y despues la comida-Dice Bulma_

 _-Esta bien...*Tocan la puerta* Quien sera?-Dice Goko_

 _-*Abre la puerta* Sasu!-Dice Goko_

 _-Parece que necesitan un poco de ayuda, las ayudare con esto-Dice Sasu_

 _-Bueno empecemos con eso!-Dice Goko_

 _ **-Las chicas empezaron a preparar todo-**_

 _ **-**_ _*Preparando el pastel* Buena pregunta como le avisamos a mis padres?-Dice Goko_

 _-Ah! eso no lo se, al menos que mandes un mensaje a Wiss, claro con comida xD-Dice Sasu_

 _-*Uff* Siempre hay que covencer a el con comida-Dice Goko_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bills-**_

 _-*Suspiro* No se, pero preciento algo extraño...-Dice Goku_

 _-No eres el unico, y no creo que sea el, seria demaciado pronto-Dice Bills_

 _-Tu crees que sea el?-Dice Goku_

 _-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que haya despertado-Dice Bills_

 _-Bills-Sama, Goko me llamo y me dijo que mañana es el cumple de Bulma y queremos que vayamos-Dice Wiss_

 _-Esta bien, mañana iremos alli-Dice Bills_

 _-Ahh, tengo demaciado miedo Bills, espero que ese sujeto no pelee con mi hija-Dice Goku asustado_

 _-No te preocupes, por eso que nosotros vamos estar ahi-Dice Bills_

 _ **-Las chicas terminaron con todo-**_

 _-Bien terminamos, todo...-Dice Goko_

 _-Si eso lo que parece-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu! Necesito hablar contigo! *Agarrando la mano de Sasu*-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Con Bulma y Sasu-**_

 _-Que pasa Bulma-San?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Quiero que me ayudes, porque quiero regalar algo muy lindo a Goko-Dice Bulma_

 _-Regalar? Esta bien te ayudare-Dice Sasu_

 _-Gracias!-Dice Bulma_

 _-Por cierto, a donde vamos?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Vamos a comprar un regalo para Goko, queria regalarle un vestido y unos zapatos muy lindo, para combine con su vestido-Dice Bulma_

 _-Como yo conozco muy bien a Goko, a ella le gusta el naranja y el azul-Dice Sasu_

 _-Muy bien! ya sabes su color favorito-Dice Bulma_

 _-Bueno que esperamos! vayamos a buscarlo!-Dice Sasu_

 _ **-Ellas se fueron a comprarle el regalo para Goko, terminaron de comprar-**_

 _-*Uff* Lo bueno que terminamos todo-Dice Bulma_

 _-Que tal si vamos a casa?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Si vamonos!-Dice Bulma_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _ **-Al dia siguiente-**_

 _-Ya esta todo?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Si señorita Bulma, ya esta todo-Dice el mesero_

 _-Bulma-San!-Dice Goko_

 _-Goko! Te quiero mostrar algo, ven conmigo *Agarrando la mano de Goko*-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Ellas se fueron a la habitacion-**_

 _-Toma *Le da algo*-Dice Bulma_

 _-*Ve lo que tiene esa bolsa* Wow es para mi, gracias Bulma-San no tenias que molestarte-Dice Goko_

 _-No, gracias a ti pude hacer todo esto, ven a ponertelo-Dice Bulma_

 _-Si, esta bien voy a cambiarme *Se va al baño*-Dice Goko_

 _ **-Despues de que se termino de cambiar-**_

 _-Wow Goko, te ves hermosa-Dice Bulma_

 _-Gracias Bulma-San *Sonrojada*-Dice Goko_

 _-Vamos a esperar a los invitados, vamos!-Dice Bulma_

 _-Ok! pero no vayas tan rapido!-Dice Goko_

 _ **-Bulma y Goko se fueron a fuera, para esperar los demas-**_

 _-Espero que mis padres vengan-Dice Goko_

 _-Lo mismo digo, ya que tu padre Goku le encanta ir a entrenar y siempre se olvida mi cumpleaños-Dice Bulma_

 _-Jejeje, mira ahi vienen alguien!-Dice Goko_

 _-Hola Gohan-kun!-Dice Bulma_

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Bulma-San-Dice Gohan y Videl, pan_

 _-Gracias chicos-Dice Bulma_

 _-Hola Pan!-Dice Goko_

 _-Hola Goko!-Dice Pan_

 _-Bueno el mesero les dira donde sentarse, vayan-Dice Bulma_

 _-Vengan que les dire a donde se van a sentar-Dice el mesero_

 _-Goko!-Dice ?_

 _-Huh? Papa!-Dice Goko corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo_

 _-Hace tiempo que no nos veiamos jajajaja-Dice Goku riendose_

 _-Si es verdad, nunca pense que ivas a venir-Dice Goko deprimida_

 _-*Pone su mano en el hombre Goko* No digas eso, tu sabes porque vine...-Dice Goku_

 _-Gracias de verdad!-Dice Goko_

 _-Bueno vayan a donde esta el mesero, que les dira donde esta sus lugares-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Despues de que llegaron todos-**_

 _-Papa Goku?-Dice Goko_

 _-Que pasa hija?-Dice Goku_

 _-Es verdad de que Bills es el dios de la destruccion?-Dice Goko_

 _-Si eso es verdad-Dice Goku_

 _-*Ejem* Y quien te dijo eso?-Dice Bills_

 _-Me lo dijo un pajarito...-Dice Goko silbando_

 _-Mmmmmmm *Empezando a mirar a Goko*-Dice Bills_

 _-Y por que quieres saber eso?!-Dice Goko_

 _-Solo preguntaba...-Dice Bills_

 _-*Empieza a sentir un ki* Huh?-Dice Bills_

 _-Siento un ki muy poderoso...-Dice Goko_

 _-(Que! Ella tambien siente el ki de los dioses!)-Dice Bills en su mente_

 _ **-Goko y Bills se fueron a ver de quien era ese ki, tan poderoso-**_

 _-No puede ser...-Dice Bills_

 _-Se parece a...-Dice Goko_

 _-Hace tiempo que no nos visitamos Bills-Dice ?_

 _-Que haces aqui Champa!-Dice Bills_

 _-Ummmm, estaba bucando a ese tal Super Saiyajin Dios, el que tu buscabas-Dice Champa_

 _-*Grrr* Tu sabes que no hay un Saiyajin Dios!-Dice Bills_

 _-No se sabe Bills... Eso si, la que esta a tu lado es tu hija o me equivoco?-Dice Champa_

 _-Si! Y como lo sabes?!-Dice Bills_

 _-Eso no importa! Pero esta dama podria convertirse en el Ssj Dios *Agarrando la mano de Goko*-Dice Champa_

 _-*Aparece Vegeta* Eh? *Grrrrrr*-Dice Vegeta Jr furioso_

 _-Ademas parece que hay una fiesta...-Dice Champa_

 _-Si, es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Bulma-Dice Goko_

 _-Tu amiga? Entonces debo de felicitarla-Dice Champa_

 _-Si quieren pasar, sean ustedes bienvenidos-Dice Goko_

 _-Oye Goko!-Dice Bills_

 _-No queremos causar molestias-Dice Champa_

 _-No hay problema, adelante, adelante *Champa se fue con Goko*-Dice Goko_

 _-Maldicion, como puede estar aqui!-Dice Bills_

 _-(No puede ser mi padre me conto todo, sobre el pero nunca pense que era el...)-Dice Vegeta Jr en su mente_

 _ **-Con Goko y Champa-**_

 _-Por cierto Champa-Sama, como se llama la chica que estaba a tu lado?-Dice Goko_

 _-Ella se llama Wine, es un poco isoportable, pero es buena-Dice Champa_

 _-Que lindo nombre-Dice Goko_

 _-Como te llamas tu?-Dice Champa_

 _-Soy Son Goko-Dice Goko_

 _-Lindo nombre...-Dice Champa_

 _-Gracias *Sonrojada*-Dice Goko_

 _-Sabes algo tu eres una chica muy linda...-Dice Champa_

 _-En serio? Nunca lo pense, ademas de que me parezco demaciado a mi padre Goku-Dice Goko_

 _-Si tu tienes la cara de tu padre Goku, vos tendras los poderes de Bills... O me equivoco?-Dice Champa_

 _-Si eso es verdad, siempre mi papa Goku me dice, que controle mucho mi enojo, porque si no ocurrira una degracia...-Dice Goko_

 _-Igual no te preocupes, si eso pasa yo te voy a detenerte, ya que soy mas fuerte que tu padre Bills-Dice Champa_

 _-Entonces eres del universo 6, seria el destructor del sexto universo-Dice Goko_

 _-Si que sabes mucho sobre mi-Dice Champa_

 _-Si, mi padre me conto que no me acercara a ti, ya que es muy cruel. Pero ahora que te veo en persona paraces una buena persona que sentimientos...-Dice Goko_

 _-Jejeje (Esta chica me hace calmar mi paciencia, eso me tranquiliza)-Dice Champa_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	18. Capitulo 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

 _-*Se empieza a relajar* Sabes lo que me gusta de este universo?-Dice Goko_

 _-Que?-Dice Champa_

 _-El aire y las flores, eso me relaja mucho, sin que nadie cause problemas. Eso lo que siempre quise que todo fuera paz, pero no lo es tanto-Dice Goko_

 _-(Esta chica, me pone los pelos de punta) Y...-Dice Champa_

 _-Eh?-Dice Goko_

 _-*Sonrojado* Tu no tienes novio?-Dice Champa_

 _-No lo tengo, aunque no me importa en tenerlo. Pero eso si, se que alguien llegara muy pronto y me demostrara que es la vida y el amor...-Dice Goko_

 _-(Creo que esta chica me gusta...) *Sonriendo*-Dice Champa en su mente_

 _-Que tal si vamos, a la fiesta?-Dice Goko_

 _-Si vamos-Dice Champa_

 _ **-Despues de un rato-**_

 _-Hola Goko! Y que estas haciendo?-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-Hola Vegeta, ahora nada, ya que Champa se fue con Wine-Dice Goko_

 _-Con Wine?-Dice Vegeta_

 _-Si la chica que acompañaba a Champa-Dice Goko_

 _-Goko!-Dice Bulma_

 _-Hola Bulma-San!-Dice Goko_

 _-Podemos hablar un momento?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Bueno me voy yo, nos vemos Goko!-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-Que pasa Bulma-San?-Dice Goko_

 _-No te parece algo raro en Bills y Champa?-Dice Bulma_

 _-Como que raro?-Dice Goko_

 _-Seria que no se hablan mucho, ya que ellos son vecinos, por que Champa es de sexto universo y Bills el septimo universo-Dice Bulma_

 _-Seguro como vecinos, seguro que se odian hace mocho, por eso mi padre no quiere que me acerque a el...-Dice Goko_

 _-Mmmmm, entiendo-Dice Bulma_

 _-*Siente un ki* Eso que es!-Dice Goko_

 _-Huh?-Dice Bulma_

 _ **-Champa se empieza a enojar, eso cuasa que todo empieza a volar-**_

 _-Que demonios?-Dice Goko_

 _-Señor Champa le ruego que no lo haga!-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-Rapido detengalo! *Todos empezaron a golpear*-Dice Maestro Roshi_

 _-*Lo esquiva y golpea a todos los que le atacaron* Jejeje-Dice Champa_

 _-(Ese poder, no lo conozco... Es como si fuera controlado por alguien...)-Dice Goko en su mente_

 _-Supongo que ya no importa *Se traforma en Ssj y lo empieza atacar*-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-Jejeje *Lo golpea en todos lados a Vegeta Jr*-Dice Champa_

 _-Esto no es nada bueno, yo nisiquiera lo puedo vencer maldicion!-Dice Bills_

 _-Oye Gordo gato! A llegado Gotenks, no es hora de pelear por solo no conseguir un Saiyajin Dios! Asi que estoy para darte una paliza tonto!-Dice Gotenks_

 _-Tonto dices...Ahora sabras la leccion!-Dice Champa_

 _-Callate, silencio Tonto! *Casi lo ataca, Champa le da unos asostasos*Ayyyyy ay, eso duele. Lo sentimos!-Dice Gotenks_

 _-Yo sabia que era fuerte y poderoso, creo que lo subestime. Ahora acabara con todo-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-*Hum* El Saiyajin Dios no esta aqui, ahora viene la destruccion-Dice Champa acercandose a Vegeta Jr_

 _-*Hum* Sera un honor ser eliminado por Champa el dios de la destruccion de sexto universo-Dice Vegeta Jr_

 _-Vaya, eso fue muy alagador, ahora tendras tu deseo-Dice Champa_

 _-Champa! Basta deja de hacer esto! Estas en el cumpleaños de alguien, por favor deja de causar esto...-Dice Goko_

 _-*La mira* ...*Sonrie y le pega una cachetada*-Sin decir nada Champa_

 _-Como te atreves a tocar a mi HIJA!-Dice Bills muy enfadado_

 _SasuNaruWigetta_


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

 _-Como te atreves a tocar a mi HIJA!-Dice Bills muy enfadado_

 _-_ _ **Bills empieza a darle golpes y patadas a Champa con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando unos de sus poderes, hasta que aparece un agujero negro-**_

 _-Pero qué?-Dice Bills_

 _-*Aparece dos erizos* AHHHHH, MALDICION *Caen al piso*-Dice ?_

 _-Huh? Pero que son ustedes?-Dice Goko_

 _-Ay, ay YA TE DIJE SHADOW QUE NO ME GUSTA ATERRIZAR ASI!-Dice ?_

 _-Bueno no es mi culpa! Además tenemos que recuperar algo muy importante!-Dice Shadow_

 _-Eh? Perdón por interrumpir, quienes son ustedes?-Dice Goko_

 _-He? Lo siento si no me presente, Yo soy Sonic el erizo y él es mi amigo Shadow-Dice Sonic_

 _-Es un gusto conocerla *Hum*-Dice Shadow_

 _-Por cierto, como llegaron aquí, porque ese agujero se me hacía conocido...-Dice Goku_

 _-Bueno es una larga historia, pero necesitamos encontrar las esmeraldas de caos-Dice Sonic_

 _-Esmeraldas de caos?-Dice Goko_

 _-Sí, son unas poderosas esmeraldas que puede hacer que alguien sea imparable!-Dice Sonic_

 _-No puede ser!-Dice Goko_

 _-Así que unas esmeraldas...-Dice Champa_

 _-Maldición me había olvidado de él!-Dice Goko_

 _-Es mejor que me valla, antes de que pase algo *Desaparece*-Dice Champa_

 _-*Suspiro* Siempre algo tiene que pasar-Dice Bulma_

 _-Lo mismo digo-Dice Sasu_

 _-Sasu-sama!-Dice Goko_

 _-Me he enterado de lo que estaba pasando, así que tu vienes de un mundo alterno verdad Sonic?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Así es, tenemos que buscarlas antes de que busque Mecha Sonic...-Dice Sonic_

 _-Así que Mecha Sonic...No dijiste que lo destruiste?-Dice Sasu_

 _-Claro que lo destruí, pero no sé cómo revivo...-Dice Sonic_

 _-Se conocen?-Dice Goko_

 _-Claro, nos conocemos de hace mucho...Pero tú no lo sabes pero yo soy un Saiyajin Dios...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Un Saiyajin Dios?-Dice Goko_

 _-Claro, es una larga historia...-Dice Sasu_

 _-Tu siempre sabes todo, Sasu...-Dice Bills_

 _-Que quieres decir con eso Bills?!-Dice Sasu_

 _-No, no es nada jajaja (Mejor no la hago enojar si no chau universo y chau mundo)-Dice Bills_

 _-Además de que mis amigos, seguro que están en este mundo...-Dice Sonic_

 _-Sí, todos están aquí...Entonces...-Dice Shadow_

 _-Eggman está aquí!-Dice Shadow y Sonic_

 _-Eggman? Quien es el?-Dice Goko confundida_

 _-Después se explicaremos con calma, ya que necesitamos las esmeraldas lo mas rápido posible-Dice Sonic_

 _-Nunca pense que mi propio padre se casara con un Saiyajin-Dice ?_

 _-Eh? Yuuki?-Dice Bills_

 _-Eres un idiota padre! Siempre fuiste el peor padre para mí y para ella-Dice Yuuki señalando a Goko_

 _-Mal padre? No entiendo que está pasando?-Dice Goko confundida_

 _-Así es! Él es mi padre! Aunque no de propia sangre...-Dice Yuuki_

 _-Hija? Bills! Porque nunca me comentaste sobre que tenías una hija!-Dice Goku enojado_

 _-Te lo puedo explicar Goku!-Dice Bills_

 _-Padre! No tienes que explicarle nada a él! Además debes saber, que él siempre ha confiado en ti, pero tú nunca, como hiciste conmigo-Dice Yuuki_

 _-Yuuki! Que haces tú aquí!-Dice Bills enojado_

 _-Quería saber cómo estaba mi padre falso-Dice Yuuki_

 _-Padre falso? Que él no es tu padre?-Dice Goko_

 _-Así es! Él no es mi verdadero padre, mi padre verdadero es Champa!-Dice Yuuki_

 _-CHAMPA!-Dice Casi todos_

 _-Así es, parece que mis padres no tenían la suficiente voluntad en decírmelo-Dice Yuuki enojada_

 _-Ahora él está controlado-Dice Goko_

 _-Qué? Mi...Mi papa esta...-Dice Yuuki sorprendida_

 _-Así es, alguien lo está controlando, además puedo sentir muy bien tu ki de dios Yuuki-Dice Goko_

 _-Ki? Que es eso?-Dice Sonic_

 _-Es algo muy difícil de explicártelo-Dice Goko rascándose la cabeza_

 _-*mira a Goko* Así que tú eres la hija del dios de la destrucción-Dice Yuuki mirando pícaramente a Goko_

 _-Eh? *Se sonroja* Si así, es-Dice Goko_

 _-Bueno basta de tonterías! Tenemos que buscar las esmeraldas!-Dice Sonic moviéndose por todos lados_

 _-Si tienes razón Sonic! Nos ayudaras Yuuki?-Dice Goko_

 _-Si tú me lo pides, lo hare-Dice Yuuki Sonriendo malvadamente_

 _-Bien vamos allí!-Dice Goko_

 _ **By: Son Billku**_


	20. Capitulo 20

_**Capitulo 20**_

 _-Empezaron a buscar esas misteriosas esmeraldas, pero nunca las encontraron, tendrían que hacer un radar de esmeraldas, para buscarlas-_

 _-Maldición, tan difícil es buscar unas malditas esmeraldas-Dijo Yuuki_

 _-A no ser, que tengas una radar-Dijo Goku un poco enojado_

 _-¿Papa? ¿Que pasa?-Dijo Goko mirando a Goku_

 _-*Enojado* Ustedes vallan por otro camino, haber si encuentro una esmeralda-Dijo Goku yendo para al otro lado_

 _-Yo voy Goku y ustedes vayan a otro lado, ok-Dijo Bills yendo con el_

 _ **-Con Goku y Bills-**_

 _-¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!-Dijo Bills con enfado_

 _-Bills...Tu no me has dicho toda la verdad, ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Molesto Goku_

 _-Si...Lo se...Pero sabia perfectamente, que ella podía cuidarse de si misma-Dijo Bills_

 _-*Miro fijamente a Bills* ¡Aja! Tu dices eso, y nunca me dices la verdad-Dijo Goku_

 _ **-Bills agarra el brazo de Goku, hasta tocarle el trasero-**_

 _-¡¿Pero...Que haces...Bills?!-Dijo Sonrojado_

 _-*Hace una pequeña risita* Extrañaba esto...-Dijo Bills oliendo el cuello de Goku_

 _-Bills...Espera...-Dijo Empujándolo y sonrojado_

 _-¿Que pasa?-Dijo Bills sonriendo_

 _-Siento algo extraño...Es un ki muy raro, que no vi nunca-Dijo Goku mirando a su alrededor_

 _-Eso lo que piensas...*Sale humo y se convierte en ramas*-Dijo ?_

 _-*Las ramas agarran los brazos de Goku* ¡HAAA! ¡¿Que haces, maldito?!-Dijo Goku tratando de soltarse_

 _-Parece que tienes ese maldito a sangre saiyajin, ¡Y ESO LO ODIO!-Dijo ?_

 _-¡¿Quien eres?!-Dijo Goku mirando_

 _-Ya lo sabrás muy pronto...*Teletrasporta a Goku a otra dimensión*-Dijo ?_

 _ **-Goku empieza a caer fuertemente del cielo, hasta que cae en los brazos de alguien-**_

 _-*Ve borroso* ...-Sin decir nada_

 _-Tranquilo...Estarás bien-Dijo ?_

 _ **-Después de 2 horas-**_

 _-Mmmmmm *Empieza a mover su cabeza* ¿En donde estoy?-Dijo Goku_

 _-¡Que bueno que hayas despertado! ¡Vegeta!-Dijo una chica que se parecía a...¿Bulma?_

 _-*Empieza a correr* ¡Por fin despiertas!-Dijo un ¿Vegeta?_

 _-*Se levanta de repente* ¡¿En donde estoy?!-Dijo Goku asustado_

 _-Tranquilo, estas en un lugar mejor...Ademas te pareces a Kakarotto-Dijo Vegeta_

 _-¿Vegeta?-Dijo Goku acercándose_

 _-¡Vegeta! ¿Que demonios? *Mira a Goku*-Dijo un parecido a Goku_

 _-Aaaa Kakarotto, lo encontré en otro lado a este muchacho-Dijo Vegeta mirando al otro_

 _-¿Quien eres?-Dijo Kakarotto_

 _-*Se sonroja* Soy, Son Goku-Dijo Goku_

 _-¡Te llamas casi igual que yo! ¡Yo soy Son Vegeta!-Dijo Vegeta_

 _-*Sorprendido* Wow, entonces estoy en una dimensión, otra vez-Dijo Goku cansado_

 _-¿Tu eres de otra dimensión?-Dijo Kakarotto, con el carácter de Vegeta_

 _-Así es...Pero siempre acabo en una dimensión cada rato ._. -Dijo Goku_

 _-Bueno ¿Quieres a volar un poco, haber si puedes?-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo_

 _-¡Claro!-Dijo Goku sonriendo_

 _-Fueron a volar un rato, hasta que pararon un rato, para sentarse-_

 _-*Susurra* Maldición...No recuerdo casi nada-Dijo Goku_

 _-Me agradas, Goku-Dijo Vegeta sonriendo_

 _-A mi también jejeje *Sonrojado* (No recuerdo casi nada, recuerdo a Vegeta y a Bulma, pero a nadie mas)-Dijo Goku_

 _-*Se sienta a lado de Goku* ¿Recuerdas algo?-Dijo Vegeta mirando_

 _-No mucho, solo recuerdo el nombre de Bulma y Vegeta, el mio y nada mas-Dijo Goku_

 _-Mmmmmm...-Dijo Vegeta mirando al cielo_

 _-(Creo que...Me estoy enamorando de este chico...Es tan lindo...) *Sonrojado*-Mirando a Vegeta_

 _-*Lo empieza a mirar* Kakarotto...*Acaricia la mejilla de Goku*-Dijo Vegeta_

 _-Vegeta...*Besa los labios de Vegeta con suavidad*-Dijo Goku_

 _ **-Lo empuja hacia a el y lo besa mejor-**_

 _-Eres tan lindo...-Dijo Vegeta acariciando las caderas de Goku_

 _-Vegeta...Yo...-Dijo Goku_

 _ **By: Son Billku**_


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

-Vegeta..yo...-Justo en ese momento recuerda la memoria

-¿Que...Kakarotto...?-Se acerca a sus labios, y este lo empuja

-¿¡Que demonios hago!? ¿¡En donde estoy!?-Dijo Goku asustado

-Parece que recordaste tu memoria...-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Maldición! ¡Necesito volver!-Camino rápidamente, puso sus dos dedos en la frente, para ver si sentia un ki

-¡Joder! ¡Por que no siento ningún ki cercano!-De repente escucha la voz de Kaiosama

-¡Goku!-Dijo Kaiosama

-¡Kaiosama! ¡Dime que esta sucediendo!-Dijo Goku

-Bueno te lo explicare, tu ahora mismo estas en otro mundo, que no es tu mundo. Goku-Dijo Kaiosama

-¡Entonces esa persona, me mando a otro mundo! ¡Para poder matar a mis amigos! ¡Quería alejarme de mi!-Dijo Goku

-Exactamente, Goku. Ahora El Supremo Kaioshin, esta tratando de buscarte, para que hables con el Supremo Kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones...-Dijo Kaiosama

-Esta bien, Kaiosama. Esperare tu llegada...-Dijo Goku

-¿Oye? ¿Me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo?-Dijo Vegeta acercándose

-Bueno...Yo no soy de este mundo. Soy de un mundo muy distinto al tuyo, ahora tengo que esperar que...-Justo viene el Supremo Kaioshin

-¡Goku-san! ¡Me alegro que este bien! ¡Ven, te llevare allí!-Agarro la mano de Goku

-En el planeta de los Kaiosamas-

-¿Que es lo que sucede, Supremo Kaiosama?-Dijo Goku

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta Goku, ¿Puedo hacértela?-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-Claro que puede-Dijo Goku sonriendo

-¿Tu, en estos días no estuviste sudando o tuviste desmayos o otra cosa?-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-Bueno, si tuve sudando mucho, me desmaye varias veces. ¿Por que la pregunta, Supremo Kaiosama?-Dijo Goku curioso

-A caso no estarás otra vez...¿Embarazado?-Goku se sonrojo

-¿EH? ¿¡Pero-pero que dices Supremo Kaiosama!?-Dijo Goku muy sonrojado

-Esta usted seguro Supremo Kaiosama-Dijo el Supremo Kaioshin

-Bueno...Es que dentro de el estomago de Goku, puedo sentir un ki de un Dios Saiyajin-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-Es verdad...-Siente el ki

-Entonces estoy esperando un hijo de Bills...-Dijo Goku tocando su panza

-Bueno no solo uno...Son dos dioses Saiyajines-Goku se sorprendió

-¿Dos Dioses Saiyajines?-Muy sorprendido quedo Goku

-Así que Goku, es mejor que no te arriesgues. O podrías perder a esos bebes muy poderosos que están dentro de ti...Ademas...-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama seriamente

-¿Ademas que? Supremo Kaiosama por favor dígame, me esta preocupando-Dijo Goku preocupado

-Ademas, de tener esos dos bebes podrían...Sacar ese poder tan poderoso que tiene esos bebes...-Dijo Supremo Kaiosama

-¿¡Que!?-Su estoma latió fuertemente

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que me sucede...!?-Apretó fuertemente su ropa en donde estaba la panza de Goku

-¡Goku-san!-Dijo el Supremo Kaioshin preocupado

-Y es mejor...Que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, por que ellos tomarían la oportunidad en sacártelo o podrian controlarte-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-Entonces...No puedo decirle la verdad a Bills-sama...-Goku puso una cara preocupante

-No, hasta que derroten completamente a ellos...-Dijo el Supremo Kaiosama

-¿Que no puedo saber...?-Aparece Bills detrás de Goku

-¡Ah! ¡Bi-Bills!- Se volteo al verlo

-Ehhh...Nada importante, Bills-sama...Jajaja-Dijeron el Supremo Kaiosama y el Supremo Kaioshin nerviosos

-¡Algo me están ocultando! Si no me lo dicen...Los Destruiré a los dos...-Los dos Supremos se asustaron

-¡Bills! ¡Si haces eso! ¡No sabrás de que te están ocultando!-Dijo Goku

-Bueno en esa parte, tienes la razón...-Miro hacia otro lado

-*Suspiro* ¿Donde estan los demas? ¿Y Goko?-Se preocupo mucho

-Ellos estan bien, y por cierto ¿Puedo saber que estaban ustedes hablando?-Miro con mala gana a los Supremos

-¡Nada-Nada importante Bills-sama!- Dijieron los dos Supremos

-Hmmmm...Esto me parece bastante sospechoso. Bueno no importa, vamonos Goku-Agarra la mano de Goku

-¡¿Tan pronto?!-Lo miro

-Si, necesitamos ayudar a esos erizos. Para que vuelvan a su mundo-Dijo Bills

-Esta bien, Bills...-Le sonrie

By: Son Billku


End file.
